First Time
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: -Complete- Follow the many First Times in HiruMamo relationship. Past World Cup. :: NO SPOILER::
1. Chapter 1: Confession

First Time

By Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: I'll never own Eyeshield 21. So I'll do this in the first chapter only… Alright, here we go. I do not own Eyeshield 21 nor do I own any of its characters…

Chapter 1: Confession

Mamori couldn't pay attention on her Math teacher in front of the class. She kept fidgeting with her fingers nervously as she thought up again her plan.

'Is it okay? Is it okay for me to do that? Is it okay this time? Do I have to do that?' Mamori kept contemplating her thought.

'I can't hold my feeling anymore… I wanted at least to tell him… I don't really need a respond. I just wanted him to know, so I can get rid of this burden… Yes! I'll do it!' she gripped her pencil firmly as she came to her resolve. For a moment, she thought that it was right. No one would be troubled if she did it. Mamori could get rid of the burden, and he wouldn't give a damn 'bout it, and they both would continue their lives as usual…

But after she put more thought about it another thought came to her mind, 'But… What about his feelings? Sure, it would be great if his reaction will be just as I predicted. He will not give a damn and pretend that it never happened. But, what if it doesn't go as I predicted? What if he's not as heartless as I thought? What if he got confused of what to do? Or feeling bad because he didn't feel the same? He would start to avoid me and everything between us would be ruined…'

Mamori let out a troubled sigh. She had never ever faced a dilemma like this. In one hand, she didn't want to let go of their current relationship, while in the other hand, she wanted to tell him and faced the possibility of broking their relationship in order to lift her burden from her chest. She continued her inner battle during the lesson, and a pair of turquoise eyes watched her back. 'Something's fishy…' he clarified.

**Lunch Time**

"Mamori-chan?" Sara waved her hand in front of spacing-out Mamori. Mamori snapped back in reality with a soft gasp.

"Ah… I… Sorry." Mamori stared down at her lunch, laid on the desk in front of her.

"Mamo-chan? I know you have something on your mind… You kept fidgeting back in the class." Ako looked at Mamori with concern. Sara nodded in agreement.

Mamori gave an apologetic smile to her friends. "I'm okay. Really."

The trio, Mamori, Sara and Ako were having lunch in the class. They were sitting in circle around Ako's desk. A few students also were making a pact, eating their lunch while talking and giggling.

"Come on Mamori-chan! You're obviously not okay! Come on… Tell us. We're friends, ne?" Ako demanded.

"Uhm…" Mamori stared down. She contemplated wether to tell them or not. "Alright… I've got a problem here." She finally said. Mamori was sure she saw something sparkling on both girls in front of her as they came closer to her.

"Uh-huh?" they said in unison.

"A friend of mine… Uhm, she told me that she's going to confess to a boy she had loved since first year…"

"Way to go! She HAS to confess!" Ako cheered.

"Calm down Ako! You haven't heard the whole story yet!" Sara pinched Ako's cheek with her chop sticks. "So, she's gonna confess. Then, what's the problem, Mamo-chan?" Sara returned to the sweating-Mamori.

"Uhm… Well, she hasn't confessed yet. The problem is…" Mamori felt her heart beats faster in her chest. "She worried if she confessed and got rejected, the boy would avoid her and their friendship would be broken…". There… She had said it. Mamori kept looking down.

"Hmmm…" Sara leaned back on her seat, closing her eyes in deep thought.

"Hmmm… That's pretty hard… Who's this friend of yours anyway? Do I know her?" Ako asked Mamori after finished munching a roll egg.

"Eh? Uhm, she's from other school. You know, uhm… the Devil Bats cheers captain…" Mamori stuttered. 'I'm sorry Suzuna-chan…' she apologized to the cheerleader mentally. (In her class, Suzuna sneeze.)

"Oh, that cute little girl with roller blade? I never thought she was the shy type…" Ako said.

"Uh-huh." Sara agreed.

"What do you think… she had to do? Should… she confess? Or not?" Mamori said, glancing at Ako then Sara.

Ako picked another roll egg from her lunch box, "Well, it depends Mamo-chan. Is she satisfied with their current relationship or not?" she popped the roll egg onto her mouth once she had finished talking.

"Yeah… Is she, Mamo-chan?" Sara said, staring at Mamori, demanding her answer.

After few seconds, Mamori said, "I think she's quite satisfied with their current state… But, she felt that she should confess because the feeling was burdening on her… That's what she told me…"

"So, she was sure she had to confess right? Then do it…" Sara smiled.

Ako was also smiling to her. "Yes Mamo-chan… If she was sure about what she was going to do, just do it and then every thing will be alright…"

"But, what about his respond? What if he rejected and avoided… her?" Mamori said, worried.

Ako scowled, "If he avoided her, then he's not good enough for her and she just have to move on. There're a lot more boys out there." She smirked.

"Yeah… I guess you're right Ako-chan…" Mamori said.

KRIIIIING!

"Whoopsie! Lunch time's over already?!" Ako groaned…

Mamori and Sara smiled at their friend's antic. Sara then glanced at Mamori. She put her hand on Mamori's shoulder, "Good luck Mamo-chan…"

Mamori smiled, "Thank you Sara-chan…"

Then they were back to their seat. As Mamori seated herself on her desk, she froze, 'Did she just said _Good luck MAMO-chan_?!'

Meanwhile, on their seat, Sara and Ako who were seating side by side,

"You know right, Ako-chan?" Sara said, smiling.

"Know? Know what?" Ako straightened up from her previous slouch.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Geez… About Mamo-chan…"

"Oh. Of course I know Sara-chan. It was not about her friend. It was about her…" Ako said, also smiling.

"But, I wonder who the boy is…Could it be him?"

"Yeah, probably…He's the most suitable and the most possible."

"Well, whoever he is, don't worry Mamo-chan… We wouldn't tell any one…"

"That's what friends are for…" they said.

**After school**

Mamori panicked when Hiruma didn't show up in the class after lunch soon as the teacher was out, she quickly gathered her things, then run out the class. Sara and Ako smiled knowingly and wished her silent-good luck. She ran down the hall way, aimlessly. She stopped at the stair leads to the roof top. She panted hard in front of the door.

'Okay Mamori. There's no turning back now! Just like Sara and Ako said. If it didn't go well, all you have to do is just move on!' Mamori reassured herself. She gulped, pulled the doorknob, and no one was there. Mamori was shocked, then laughed.

"Hahaha… How silly I am. How could he be here if I didn't tell him anything… He can't read minds…" she laughed bitterly at her foolishness. Her eyes stung and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"No… You can't cry Anezaki!" she fumbled her blazer's pocket for her handkerchief. Then she felt her cell phone inside. She pulled the small object out.

"I can call him…" her hand was shaking. But then she gripped her cell phone and flipped it open.

"My chances aren't coming if all I do is just wait." She dialed his number…

Tuut…

Tuut…

Tuut…

"What do you want Anezaki?" his voice replied from the other end. He had stopped calling her 'fucking manager' after they had officially quit the amefuto team and leave their respective position to the next generation at the Devil Bats re-organization last week.

"Uhm… Hiruma-kun… We need to talk."

"Then just talk."

"No… You have to come here."

"Can't you just say it on the phone?!"

"No I can't."

"What's this all about?"

"You'll see. I'm on the roof top."

Mamori hung up, panting hard and blushing furiously. It was really hard to keep her voice steady while talking to him. She was extremely glad she managed to told him where to meet her.

'Now, will he come?' she thought.

Mamori propped herself on the ground, hugged her feet and buried her head on her arms. Feeling hopeless, and foolish, and tired…

Few minutes latter, Mamori jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She glanced at the screen then picked up.

"What, Hiruma-kun?"

"Where did you say you are?"

"I'm on the…" Mamori trailed off as she heard the sound of metal door being opened and closed roughly. She glanced at the direction of the sound.

"Where?" Youichi Hiruma said to his cell phone on his ear, walked towards her.

"The… roof top…" the words escape from her lips in low whispers.

"What do you want?" he approached the crouching ex-manager. Put his cell phone back on his pocket.

"Uhm…" she was nervous. She didn't expect it when seeing his face, hearing his voice, and recalled that she was going to confess to him, she would became very nervous like this. Her mind went blank, she forgot to close her phone, she even forgot to close her gaping mouth.

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh godohgodohgod!' she tried to regain her sense. 'Alright Mamori… Just do it. Say it and everything will be back to normal. Just like Ako-chan and Sara-chan said… Move on! Move on! Whatever the result, you just have to move on!' Mamori reassured herself.

"Are you sure you're still alive fucking Disciplinary?"

She closed her mouth and smiled. "Come here Hiruma-kun…" she patted the ground next to her, inviting him to sat beside her.

"Tch. Can't you just say whatever you wanna say and make it fucking quick?!"

"I said come here!" her hands shoot out, grabbed his arm and pulled him down, forcing him to sat next to her.

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with you…"

"Shut up! Listen. Right now, I'm gonna told you something, and you will just shut your mouth until I finish. If you don't agree with that, then just leave now!" she glared at him right in the eyes.

"Are you fucking drunk?"

"NO! I'm completely sober! Now, will you shut up or leave?!"

"Fine… Do whatever you want Anezaki…" he popped a fresh gum then opened his laptop that she didn't realize was there.

"What are you doing with the laptop?! You aren't the team's captain anymore!"

"So what? The fucking shrimp and the new fucking manager are still good-for-nothing. They can't take care of them fucking selves yet. I don't want them to ruin The Devil Bats."

"But Mizuno-chan's doing a good job at managing them!" Mamori tried to defend the new manager.

Hiruma arched an eyebrow, "I thought you're gonna say something… Is that about the team?"

"Oh, er… No. You distracted me."

"I am?"

"Yes! Now shut up and just listen!"

"Tch. Whatever…"

Mamori sighed then closed her eyes. She didn't plan to be so snappy! But she was so nervous she had to cover it by acting tough. 'Alright Mamori…'

"You're gonna say something or not?" he started to ponder her sanity.

"It's been a week, since we got back from America." Mamori stared at the setting sun in front of them. Hiruma listened while messing with his laptop. "Now, we're senior. No longer in Devil Bats. And you never call me 'fucking manager anymore." She smiled.

"Cuz you're not."

"I said shut up!" Mamori snapped at him. Then she glanced back at the setting sun, "You started to call me 'Anezaki' or 'fucking Disciplinary'… Some how, I missed that nick name…" Mamori sank on her arms, trying to hide the blush. She kept looking straight. She was too afraid to look at the ex-quarterback.

"So, Hiruma-kun. I'm gonna tell you something… And… I… You don't have to… To answer, or… even react by this. I just simply wanted to tell you, wanted to let you know that…"

Mamori felt like her heart going to explode, her ears burning, her brain stopped working. The words were stuck on her throat, choking her. She never knew that confessing was like a near dead experience.

"I… I…" Mamori stuttered. Then, she felt his palm over her cheek, and then he forced her to face him, then silencing her using his lips. Mamori lost her consciousness for a few seconds. She regained it back when he pulled back with a scowl on his face.

"Don't tell me something I already know." He said then got up.

Mamori, still on the ground, blushing hard, stared wide eyed at the retreating back of the blond devil.

"Oi! You're gonna go home or what?" he glanced back at Mamori.

"Huh?" she gained her sense back.

"Let's go home, fucking girl friend." He said with his back on her.

"Huh?" Mamori quickly got up and followed Hiruma.

Chapter 1: Confession

The End

**Omake**

The new couple was walking down the street to Mamori's house.

"Hiruma-kun! I told you to not interrupting me before I finished!"

"No. You told me to shut up. I shut up."

"But you cut me off before I finished…" Mamori blushed at the memory.

"I told you. Don't tell me something I already know. And since you told me to shut up, I used the other way to stop you…"

"Uhm, so… We're… We're… da… da… dating?"

He smirked and looked at her flushed face, "Whatever you want to call it fucking girlfriend."

A/N: Please tell me if I screwed up the confession part. My love experience is ZERO. I try to make it as real as possible. I hope it worked. So, please anyone who read this, leave a review and tell me what you think. I need you're help to improve. Thank you very much… ^_^

P. S: Since the chaos in school aren't gonna end soon, I forced my self to write this cuz I've not been writing any fics for too long. So, my update wouldn't be as frequent, as I still have school stuffs nagging me.

Oh, and the vote's over. Thanks for those who had kindly vote. ^^ And the winner is, Mamori! She's the one who confessed first. Once again, thank you very much!

P. S. S: Let's see what you think of this. If the respons good, I'll make the next chap. If not, let this be a one-shot. ^^ That's why I really need you reviews. Onegai... Thanks ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Walk Home

First Time

Chapter 2: Walk Home

So they were dating now. Youichi Hiruma and Mamori Anezaki were finally dating.

'Then… what? What's the difference with us dating? Sure, sometimes, we would accidentally meet somewhere then chatting 'bout random things. But and what? Just that! He even never walks me home!' Mamori thought as she copied the notes her History teacher had wrote on the board. She gripped her pencil, 'If he's not gonna make a move, then I will.'

**After School, Class Room**

"Hiruma-kun, you're going home?" Mamori asked him as she gathered all her things.

He popped a bubble and took his legs off the desk, "Not yet. Why do you fucking ask?" he stood up and folded his laptop.

"Uhm, nothing. I'm off then. See you tomorrow." She waved at him, which he didn't respond, then walked off.

**5.00 pm, School Entrance**

Hiruma had just finished his 'some-thing-to-do' with the Principal. He was walking towards the exit when some one called him.

"Hiruma-kun!"

He turned around to found his new girlfriend approached him. "I though you already fucking home."

"There's an emergency meeting with the Committee. We've done though." She said.

"And the other fucking committees are?" Hiruma stared down at her, suspicious.

Mamori stuttered, "Uh… They, they already go home ahead. I… I was shorting… some… data." She laughed nervously.

"Is that fucking so..?" Hiruma said, still have some doubt on her.

"Uhm, anyway, are you going home?"

He ignored her question and stepped closer to her. He stared down at her with accusing glare, "Wait fucking girlfriend. You're definitely hiding something."

'Oh god! Oh god! He really CAN read minds!' Mamori thought. She looked down and fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

Hiruma smirked, "I knew it. You're just secretly stuffing those fucking creampuffs, eh?"

A vein popped on Mamori's forehead. The previous nervousness was quickly gone, replaced by incredible amount of annoyance, "GOD! No! Do I look like a creampuff monster to you?! And beside, what makes me have to eat secretly!? I can eat creampuffs whenever I want!" Mamori then walked ahead, angrily. Hiruma smirked and followed.

Truth to be told, Hiruma knew Mamori didn't have any Disciplinary Committee meeting to day. 'Those fucking Committee were having a meeting with me, along with the Fucking Principal.' He thought.

And his analysis for the possible reason of her lying was because she wanted to walk home together with him. 'Tch. fucking women… so fucking complicated. All she had to do is just fucking ask…' he mused as he gazed at Mamori's back.

A moment later, he walked beside her, hands in his pocket.

"Some one's PMSing…" he teased.

"Quiet!" she snapped. "What do you want?! Just leave me alone so I can stuff up myself with creampuffs like a monster!"

He snickered. She stomped ahead. He kept following her in silence until she reached her house.

On her front door, Mamori turned and looked at Hiruma who's also looking back at her by the gate.

"Go ahead and get inside creampuff monster." He grinned.

"Ugh!" she stomped inside angrily.

**Next Day, Girls' Toilet**

They hadn't talk since morning. And Hiruma who seemed like didn't care much about it, made Mamori got more pissed off.

'That Youichi! He IS heartless! Oh, why did I bother to confess that time!? He… He's so… Ugh! He drives me nuts!' Mamori ranted mentally inside the girl's toilet. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face fell into a worried look, 'Looks likw we really are different. I can't understand him… When I think I know him well, he showed that I know nothing of him… But the again, I was so childish and short tempered. He teases me every day back then. Why do I have to be mad at him like this? I'm so selfish…' Mamori sighed. 'Maybe I should apologize…'

"Ah, Anezaki-san!" a girl called her.

"Mizuno-chan!" Mamori smiled at the Devil Bat's new manager, "How are you doing with the team?"

"Well, actually, that's why I'm looking for you Anezaki-san. I need your help." Mizuno looked at Mamori, troubled.

"Sure…" as usual, Mamori put on his motherly smile. "I'll be glad to."

Mizuno sighed in relief, "Oh, but are you sure you don't have something else to do after school? Cuz I need your help latter."

After Mamori thought for a while, remembered a certain blond demon whom she planned to apologized to latter, and recalled him called her 'creampuff monster' yesterday, she smiled at Mizuno, "I don't have anything to do."

"Great! Meet me at the library after school." Mizuno said.

"Wait, why don't we use the club house?"

"Well, I kinda not used to Hiruma-san yet… You know… Being around him…"

"Huh? Hiruma-kun? At the club house?"

"Yeah. He said he had to show Sena-senpai what a captain should look like… So, he keeps coming to the club house once in awhile. Actually he helped a lot with his leading skill, but… Ehehehe. Let's just say I have a personal issue and I can't be around him yet…"

Mamori sweat dropped. "Well, then let's take the library."

"Thanks a lot Anezaki-san. It won't be long. I promise." She smiled then run off, "See ya, Anezaki-san!"

**5.30 pm, School Gate**

Mamori and Mizuno had finished their works and they were walking side by side towards the school gate, while still chatting.

"Yeah. Monta-kun has a serious liking to bananas." Mamori giggled. "And why do you ask Mizuno-chan? Could you …" Mamori smiled suggestively at Mizuno who's suddenly blushing.

"Ugh! N… No Anezaki-san! Don't tease m..." she trailed off when she looked ahead.

"Hm? What's wrong Mizuno-chan?" Mamori followed Mizuno's gaze ahead, her eyes widen then her face fell into scowl.

The two girls approached the school gate, where Hiruma stood there leaning against the gate, watching the two girls approached him. Mamori and Mizuno stopped in front of him. Mamori still had her scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Mamori said, not looking at him.

"Waiting for you." He replied casually.

Mizuno, who found the tension got thicken between the two, got nervous and did the first thing she wanted to do since she saw the ex-captain by the gate. "Uhm… Anezaki-san, Hiruma-san, I think I'll go home ahead. You two just, don't mind me…" with that, she stormed off leaving Mamori with Hiruma.

"So, you're gonna go home or what?" Hiruma approached Mamori.

"Why are you waiting for me?" she snapped, still not looking at him.

"Tch. I'm gonna walk you fucking home. That's what you wanted yesterday."

'He knows.' Mamori's scowl melted and feeling of guilt began creeeping onto her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Let's just go fucking home. That fucking shrimp makes me mad with his non-stop bowing." Hiruma then walked off. Mamori quickly followed him and fell into step beside him.

"I'm sorry Hiruma-kun. I was being selfish and childish." She began apologizing, face down. "I know I was stupid by not telling you straight ahead, and I was short tempered. I'm sorry…"

Mamori felt an arm encircling her shoulder, and she yelped when Hiruma pulled her close to him, his face centimeters away from her. He put on his devilish smirk, "I don't need your fucking 'sorry' fucking girlfriend. If you want my fucking forgiveness, you have to do something for me…"

The closeness made her blush, and the smirk made her knees wobbled, "Wh… What do you want Hiruma-kun? Do… Don't you dare trying some thing funny…" Mamori stuttered.

His chuckle made her jump in anticipation, "Kekekeke. Don't worry fucking girlfriend, I don't want some thing like 'that'… Well, not yet… All you have to do is, make me fucking bento tomorrow…"

He let go of her then she stumbled a bit. She blinked "Just that?"

"And next time you want me to walk you home, just fucking asks, Creampuff Monster."

"Ugh! Go ahead and call me monster! Why don't you tell that to every one so they can call me Creampuff Monster too!?" Mamori burst out.

"Kekekeke. No I can't Creampuff Monster. Cuz I'm the only one who can call you that."

He came closer to her and whispered on her ear, "You're MY Creampuff Monster…"

Chapter 2: Walk Home

The End

**Omake**

"Ah, Monta-senpai!" Mizuno waved then approached the Wide Receiver who's just came out from a store.

Monta looked at the approaching girl and yelled, "Mizuno! I told you not to call me Monta-senpai! My name's not Monta! It's Raimon Taro!"

"Anyway, are Hiruma-san and Anezaki-san dating?" she asked.

"MUKYAAAAA! MAMORI-SAAAAAAN!"

***

"Huh?" Mamori stopped on her track to her home with Hiruma.

"What?" Hiruma also stopped, looking at her.

"I feel like some one's calling me…"

"Tch. It's just your fucking hallucination." He started walk again and so did Mamori.

"Hmmmm. Some how I remembered about Monta-kun… How does he doing now? I think there's some thing suspicious about him and Mizuno…"

"Kekekeke. You're fucking right. I've already got her love letter drafts for the fucking monkey."

Chapter 2: Walk Home

The End

A/N: I think Hiruma was extremely OOC here. Please tell me what you think. Thank you… Thanks for those who had reviewed first chap. I looooove you all. ^^ Don't worry. I'll write the next chap ASAP. Wish me luck and help me improve! Ja, I have to sleep. Tomorrow's another hell school day… -_-. Review please ^^

Hiruma: *stepped inside Jill's hut carrying a black laptop with 'DEATH NOTEBOOK' crafted on the cover*

Jill: Ah, Hiruma-san. Long time no see… Uhm, why are you here?

Hiruma: *propped on the bed, pulled out a Desert Eagle from his blazer, aim at Jill's head*

Jill: *sweating like mad* W… W… Wait! Wh… What's that for!?

BANG!

Jill: *near death, bleeding* Wh… Why…

Hiruma: It's 3 am fucking author.

Jill: But, w… w… why didn't you u… use the Death Note… Book?!

Hiruma: *shrugs*


	3. Chapter 3: Hold Hands

First Time

Chapter 3: Hold Hands

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori run up to him. It was afternoon, and Mamori had just finished with The Disciplinary Committee re-organization when she saw him, walking towards the school gate, carrying his laptop as usual.

"Where've you been?" she asked as she got closer to him.

"The fucking club house." He jerked his head at the direction of the club house. "And you? Secretly stuffing cream puffs again?" he teased her. Oh, how she had missed his teases.

She pouted, "No! I was just finished with The Committee re-organization."

"Hnnn. You're going home?"

"Uhm." She nodded.

"I'll walk you." He said then started to walk.

Mamori blushed then quickly followed him. The fact that they were dating now still hadn't pass trough her skull. Well, they had become closer then usual, but never in public. Not even a single soul knew it yet…Maybe… She even hadn't told Sara or Ako. Mamori didn't know what Hiruma thought about this, so she didn't want to step ahead and told every one. She thought Hiruma want them to be backstreet.

"Hiruma-kun… About us…" Mamori tried to start as they began their track to Mamori's house.

"What about us?" Hiruma popped a gum.

"Uhm, should we… tell anyone?" she stared at him, worried of how he would react.

Hiruma just popped another bubble and said, "If no one asks, no need to answer."

"Then, if some one asks?"

"Give the fucking answer."

Mamori sighed in relief. She was glad to know that he didn't want them backstreet. And actually, Mamori was quiet agree with him. She wouldn't tell if no one asks.

Then, they fell into silent. Mamori was bored so she tried to look for something to talk about. Her wondering eyes stopped on Hiruma's hand. It was wide, with long fingers that made Mamori wonder if he could play Piano. She wondered how does it felt like to be hold by his hand.

A little blush crept on her cheeks. Then, Mamori suddenly remembered an article on the net she once read.

'If you want your bf to hold your hand, bump yours to his lightly twice or three times ~_^'

Mamori stared at her own hand, then at his, then at hers. She gulped, 'Alright. I guess it's alright to try. We're da… da… dating anyway.'

She took a deep breath and then lightly bumped her hand on his. She looked away, waiting for his respond, but none was come. She looked at him, and he looked back at her.

"What?" he arched an eyebrow.

She startled then quickly shook her head, "What? I… didn't do anything." She looked ahead. Hiruma just 'tch'-ed and looked ahead as well.

'Ow! Stupid Hiruma-kun! How could you be so dense! I thought you spent most of your times on the net with your laptop! Why can't you read this simple sign!' Mamori ranted mentally.

'Oh, wait. Could it be too light? He didn't realize that I bumped on him?' with that thought, Mamori decided to tried again. She bumped her hand on him again, this time with more power. Instead of he held her, he shoved his hand on his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and began messing with it.

'Ugh! You moron!' Mamori yelled mentally. 'Alright, Mamori. One more time and if he didn't react, he IS dense…'

"What did you do?" Mamori tried to distract him from his cell phone.

"Hm? Fucking old man. Texting me saying he had already found the fucking kicker."

"Finally." She smiled at him. Hiruma put back his cell phone on his pocket, and his hand went back dangling as they continue walking. Mamori tried again She bumped her hand on Hiruma, and he stopped walking. She stopped as well, looking questioningly at him.

"Hm? Why are you stopping?"

"What's your problem fucking girlfriend?" Hiruma looked at her annoyingly.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep bumping on me. What do you want?"

"Ugh! Nothing!" Mamori said angrily then walked ahead.

"Tch." Hiruma then followed her.

When they passed Deimon Shopping District, Mamori was a meter ahead from Hiruma, still angry at his density. The street was crowded. It looks like there was a bazaar or something today. As Mamori angrily stomped the ground, some random man bumped onto her, making her slightly loose her balance. Her hands shoot out for something to grab. When she was sure she's gonna fall, a hand pulled her and held her.

"Hiruma-kun…"

"Stay close to me." He simply said, then held her hand on his as they walked through the crowd. Then Mamori was surprised when he continue held her hand even after they had passed The Shopping District. She was right. His hand was large on hers, and warm, and rough, and made her felt save. She tightened her grip. She wondered if she saw him smirking.

Chapter 3: Hold hands

The End

**Omake**

Hiruma let go of her hand as they reached her house.

"Thanks." Mamori said blushing.

He smirked then walked off, "See ya, fucking girlfriend."

"Uhm, Hiruma-kun!" she called over. Hiruma glanced back.

"Maybe you're interested on checking dating articles on the net. Then, maybe you'll know what all the bumping means." She pouted then got into the house.

A/N: This is short… Alright, tell me what you think about this. Help me improve. Thank you very much for reading ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Hug

First Time

Chapter 4: Hug

**8.00 pm, Deimon Shopping District**

Mamori walked the dark street alone. She fastened her pace when she felt some one watched her from her back. Her heart beat faster when she heard some footsteps following. She tightened her grip on her bag. She was afraid.

Pipiiip.

Pipiiip.

"AH!" Mamori jumped at the sound of her cell phone in her blazer's pocket.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Where are you?" Hiruma's voice on the other end some how calmed her a bit.

"On the way home. Near the station…"

"Hello sweetie…" a deep drunken voice greeted her from behind and she didn't waste even a second to turns around and checked who called her. She broke into a mad dash, putting herself as far away as she could from the voice.

She could hear a group of drunken cackles behind her then footsteps began echoing trough the empty street. Mamori dared herself to glanced back and saw a group of drunken guys chasing her, sneering.

"Get the bitch!" she heard one of them barked.

She ran faster. Her feet felt like heavy lead and she was struggling to breathe.

'God, Help Me!' she cried mentally. She heard the footsteps came closer to her and she could smell the heavy alcohol.

The gang began laughing like made and the pressure made Mamori's whole body shakes. She tightened her grip on her cell phone then finally realized that she hadn't cut the call. She quickly lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hiruma-kun!" she called with shaky voice.

"Where the hell are you!?"

"Help Hiruma-kun! Some guys are chasing me…" she sobbed "I… I'm afraid…" her breathe became jagged as she kept running. Her lungs felt like burning.

"I said where the hell are you!?" his voice was heavy with concern.

Mamori looked around while still running. She whipped the tears that blur her vision," I… In the shopping distr…"

"Kyaaa!" Mamori yelped. One of them had caught her by the wrist. He pulled her back against his chest then laughed. The phone clattered to the ground.

"Come on bitch. No need to be so shy…" the man brawled. She wrinkled her nose as the foul smell of cheap beer and cigarettes invaded her nose.

"He he he. You got her Gon? Let's do her…" Mamori heard the other drunken guy behind. Her whole body shook with fear, her eyes stung.

"HELP!" she screamed as loud as she could but then the guy who held her grabbed her cheeks, turned her around then silencing her by kissing her.

"Hmph!" Mamori's eyes widened when the guy roughly kissed her. She wanted to puke when the guy's tongue forced her to open her mouth then slide inside. The alcohol and the bitter cigarette filled her mouth. She bit the tongue then the guy jerked backward.

"FUCK!" he cursed out loud. He jerked Mamori by the arm and dragged her to a dark alley.

"Let Me GO! HELP!" Mamori struggled to free herself from him but he was strong.

"Shut up Bitch! No one's gonna hear you! Hey, give me something to shut this fucking bitch!" he commanded to one of her friend. Mamori kept screaming and struggling and kicking but the guy kept dragged her with easily. They entered a dark alley. Mamori couldn't see a thing.

The guy pushed her back against a brick wall and gagged her with a rough cloth. "Hmph!" Mamori tried to get away but the guy held her hands behind her and tied them with something Mamori guess was a rope. She felt the guy pushed himself against her and licked her cheek. Mamori cried in horror.

"Now sweetie, let's have fun…" the guy began attacking her neck and collar bone with his lips. One of his hands grabbed her left breast and squeezed it roughly and the other hand went to squeeze her bottom. Her scream of disgust were held back by the gag. Mamori desperately tried to move her body away from him but it seemed only make him wanting her more.

"He He He! Aren't you a feisty one…" he licked her cheek again. Tears flooded her cheeks. She couldn't see anything in the darkness. She only could hear the guy's heavy voice and his friends cheering him from his back.

"He he he. Let's step to the next fucking step." He said. Mamori felt the hands moved away from her breast and butt, but then she struggled like she's gonna die when the guy ripped open her shirt and slipped his dirty and rough hands inside her bra.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" she kicked and screamed.

"He he he he he!" His cackles echoed trough the dark alley.

"Hmph!" Mamori's power was starting to drained up. Sweat and tears covered her face.

'Some one… Please help me…' she pleaded mentally.

DDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!!

All of a sudden, light filled up the previously dark alley. The guy stopped from kissing her collar bone and jerked back. The gang covered their eyes by the sudden light that came from dozen motor bikes blocking the entrance to the alley. Mamori couldn't see who were they.

The bikers get off of their bike while keeping the lights on and began rushing to the temporary blinded drunken gang. Soon the alley turned into a battle field between the drunken gang and the mysterious bikers.

BANG!

Mamori heard the gun shoot and then the guy who almost raped her suddenly thrown backward. She slumped to the ground, staring at the lying man a few meters beside her. Then she saw a familiar figure came to her from the light. She sobbed.

"Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma's face was cold and full with something suspiciously like killing intent. He knelled down beside. His jaw tensed after he saw her clothes ripped up. He glanced at the unconscious guy near her and managed to prevent himself from shoot him here and there.

"Let's get out of here." He told her and pulled her up. He reached behind her to untied the rope on her wrist. Her legs were shaking so she leaned herself on him, crying silently. He picked up her discarded blazer and gave it to her. She took it, wore it, and braced herself, feeling torned up, and dirty, and dizzy, and angry, and disgusted.

As they came out of the alley, Habashira Rui was standing behind the bikes that blocking the alley.

"Pull them back, fucking Lizard. It's over… And call the fucking police. Leave the fucking bastards to them." He told Habashira.

"Tch! You should learn how to keep your fucking girl." Habashira said ignoring Hiruma's order.

Hiruma didn't answer.

"Here." Habashira threw some thing and Hiruma caught it by reflex. It was Rui's bike's key. "Use my bike. You're not planning to take your fucking girl around like that, aren't you…"

"Thanks" Hiruma muttered as he passed Habashira.

Habashira Rui almost had a heart attack.

***

Hiruma climb up on Habashira's bike.

"Climb up." He commanded Mamori who's still sobbing slightly. Her eyes were blank. She did climb up on the bike then they rode off to the night road. The rode was filled with silence. None of them spoke a word. Even when Hiruma didn't take the road that leads to Mamori's house, Mamori didn't even flinch.

The bike slowed down to a stop. Hiruma waited her to get off of the bike but she didn't move. He glanced back and saw the blank look on her face.

"Get off, fucking girl friend!"

"Huh?" Mamori snapped back and began looking a round, confused. "Where are we?"

After getting down and recognize the place, she asked, "Why are we on your place?"

Hiruma also climbed off the bike, "Your fucking mom's gonna dead if you go home looking like that." He said as he began walked out from the parking lot in his apartment. Mamori didn't follow. She kept standing there.

Hiruma looked back.

"Tch. Why are you still fucking there?!" he approached her and stood in front of her. Mamori looked up then tears filled her eyes again. She then buried her face on his chest. Sobbing.

"I'm afraid Hiruma-kun… I'm so fucking afraid…" Mamori chanted quietly against his chest. The felt was still there. That dirty mouth, dirty hands, they're all over her. She stalked her hands to Hiruma's back and pulled him closer to her. His smell eased her mind. In the other hand, Hiruma was paralyzed by her action. This' the first time some one hug him. He was awed by how fucking wonderful her hands felt against his back, by how perfectly fitted her frame against his, by how he wanted to kill the guy so much for making her like this. But he also felt so awkward 'cuz he didn't know what to do.

'Shit! I hate women when they cry! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What the hell should I do?!' he thought. Her body shook in every sob she let out. He looked at her shaking form against his chest.

"Tch." With that he put his arms around her and hugged her back awkwardly. For a moment, her sob stopped. Mamori's heart skipped a beat when she felt his arms around her. She felt calm and safe as she felt his hands on her back, stroking her back up and down slowly. That was the first time a girl hugs him. That was the first time a guy hugs her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. When her sob had completely stopped Hiruma moved one on of his hands to pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number.

Mamori looked up at him, still lacing her hands around his waist.

"Hello, Anezaki-san?" Mamori had to bit her lips to stop herself from burst out laughing when she heard Hiruma spoke in girly voice.

"This is Ichiyo… Yes, Harumi Ichiyo. It's about Mamori, your daughter. I'm afraid we were too caught up on doing our project that we didn't know it's already this late Anezaki-san. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier that Mamori's in my place… Yes, it's another Biology project…" Hiruma continued talking with that high-pitched voice, ignoring Mamori who looked like she's gonna die laughing. "Yes ma'am. If she couldn't make it home, can she stay in my place? ... Thank you very much ma'am! … Yes ma'am… Good night. I'm sorry for bothering you this late…" then he hung up.

Mamori burst out laughing. Hiruma knitted an eyebrow.

Chapter 4: Hug

The End

**Omake**

TING TONG!

Some one rang the bell in Anezaki's house hold. Mamori's mom who was watching TV drama in the living room got up from the couch and walked to the door.

'Who in the world is that?' she wondered.

Mamori's mom opened the door and saw her daughter, wearing a slightly over sized army t-shirt, and a tall blonde man chewing a bubble gum.

"Ah, good evening Anezaki-san." The blonde guy bowed politely.

Her daughter smiled apologetically, "I'm home mother."

"Evening. Mamori, I thought you were staying in Harumi's place."

"She insisted to go home ma'am. She said she don't want to make you worried so I give her a ride." The blonde guy replied.

"And you are…?" Mamori's mom asked the guy.

"Oh, sorry ma'am. I'm Hiruma Ichiyo. Harumi's brother…" the blonde said, flashing his pearl white fangs…

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the long up-date .. That's the 4th chapter. I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes~! Misspolite94 is having an exam so I don't have any beta reader… Well, I try my best to reduce it to minimum. I hope the errors didn't bother you too much. Thanks for reading ^^. And tell me what you think. Are they too OOC? Review please… (bows)


	5. Chapter 5: Name

First Time

Chapter 5: Name

**--Yoichi--**

**Lunch Time, Deimon High Roof Top**

'Hm? Where is he? He said to meet him here…' Mamori walked towards the fence, carrying two bentos while glancing around for any sign of Hiruma. Seeing none, Mamori sighed then propped her self down on the ground and leaned her back against the fence.

'I guess I'll wait for a while…' she thought. She twirled a strand of hair lazily as her tough wondered off.

'How long has it been since that day?' she blushed, a small smile crept on her face as the memory of that day rushed in, 'I did it…Well… almost did it, here… It's been a few weeks since we're dating…' her smile grew wider.

'But wait! I still call him Hiruma… It's his last name, ne? Shouldn't I call him by his first name by now?' Mamori thought for a while. She got up and gazing at the blue sky beyond the fence.

'Why am I not calling him Yoichi…?' she tried to ask her self the reason but she found it that she didn't know…

'Yoichi… I wonder how that name felt in my lips…'

Mamori blushed. She glanced around, making sure that no one's around then gazing back at the sky.

She gulped nervously before parted her lips and rolled the name,"Yo… Yoi…chi…" she felt embarrassed and stupid. But some how, the name sounds so intimate and made her felt that he's hers.

She tested the feel once more, "Yoichi…" the word came out as a low whisper, flowing slowly to her ears. Too concentrated on hearing her own voice calling his name, Mamori didn't realize the presence behind her.

She murmured the name again, "Yoichi…"

"Kya!" she yelped and gripped the fence in front of her when strong arms warped her from her back.

"Say it again…" his murmur greeted her ears.

"Wh… Where…? Don't scare me!" Mamori tried to struggle away from his brace.

"Say it!" he tightened his brace a bit.

Mamori stopped struggling and finally gave in to his arms, "Say what?"

Mamori could almost feel him sneering, "Don't play fucking dumb, fucking girl friend." Hiruma snorted before showering Mamori's neck with kisses.

She giggled, "Alright, alright! Just stop that Yoichi!"

He stopped for a second. And the next thing she now, her hands were held back against the fence by his hands, and his face leaning slowly closer to hers. The smirk never did leave his sharp face.

"Again…" he demanded.

"Yoichi…"

"Louder!"

"Yoichi!"

"Fucking louder!"

"YOICHI!" she screamed his name for every one in the school to hear. He seems satisfied.

Mamori panted in front of his sneering face. Her face flushed and sweating hard. "Now, what do I get for that?"

"Kekekeke"

The bentos were abandoned 'till the lunch time was over…

**--Mamori--**

The roof top was now their unofficial dating spot. No one dares to go there any more since some students went there and witnessing Mamori feeding up Hiruma with her home made lunch while his spiky blonde head lay on Mamori's lap, a few days ago during the lunch time.

"Yoichi…" Mamori opened her bento.

Yoichi who's messing with his lap top beside her had already eating her home made bento that recently she had started gave to him regularly.

"Yoichi!"

"Hn?" he made a sound. Eyes still glazed on the laptop screen, darting left and right reading whatever it was on the site while he picked up a sausage from the lunch box in his left.

"What do I call you now?" Mamori asked.

"Yoichi." He replied simply.

"And what do you call me?" her tone became slightly higher.

"Fucking girl friend." He said still had his eyes on the screen.

Mamori stay silent, tried to gave him a chance to make the first move. But seeing none, she growled.

"Well, Isn't that a little bit not fare?!" she pinched his cheek with her chopsticks, trying to move his attention from the screen. She did it!

He glanced at her slightly irritated. "What do you mean it's not fucking fare?"

"Well, I call you by your first name. Then you should too."

"Tch." Yoichi leaned against the fence. "What do I get from this?"

"Uhm… A kiss?"

He smirked. "Okay than, Mamori…"

She shivered. "T… Try some thing else…" she stuttered. The effect was too strong for her. She didn't want to faint whenever he called her.

"What about, Mamori-chan…" he smirked. He enjoyed seeing her expression changes whenever he said her name.

"Wh… What?! Th… That's just, give me the chills… Try the other."

"Well, you're quiet fucking bossy… Mamo-chan…"

"NO! Coming from you it just… doesn't feel right…"

He leaned closer to her, "Well, that's it… You're asking too fucking much Creampuff Monster."

A vein popped on her forehead when she heard that name. She opened her mouth to begin rampaging but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Kekekeke. A fucking deal is a fucking deal Creampuff Monster. Now, how many times did I call your fucking name?" his smirk grew wider. He pulled his hand away from her.

"Uhm, three?" she said, full with anticipation.

"That means three kisses… Oh, make that three HELL kisses…"

"Oh my…"

Chapter 5: Name

The End

**Omake**

"Oi, Kazu, let's take the roof top!" Kouji Kuroki jerked his head into the direction of the stairs that leads to the roof top.

"Hn. It's been a while since the last time we smoke. That devil and carpenter gave us no chance." Kazuki Juumonji lead the gang trough the hall way.

"Shouzo, you got the pack?" Kuroki snapped to Shouzo Toganou who was reading Jump Issue as usual.

"Hm. Got it here." Togano patted his back pocket while still reading.

Kuroki grinned. Juumonji was the first to arrive in front of the metal door. A small smile crept onto his face as he imagined the felt of the cancer stick that they were gonna have. How he missed the nicotine…

Juumonji swung open the door. He saw a scene, his eyes widened a bit. Kuroki and Togano followed suit.

"HUH?!"

"HUUUH?!"

"HUUUUH?!"

The Huh Brothers decided they'll gladly use the Men's Toilet…

A/ N: That's chapter five. Sorry for the late update. So, I was wondering if they're already dating, then should Mamori stop calling him 'Hiruma-kun'? What do you think? Should she starts call him 'Yoichi', or should she still call him 'Hiruma-kun'? And what should Hiruma call Mamori? I prefer 'Creampuff Monster'… Nyehehehehe. Tell me what you think and vote for my poll on my profile please… ^^ It will affect this fic.

P. S: I fell sick after my visit to Bali… I still AM right now… That's my excuse for the late update. I'm sorry minna-san… (-_-") *bows*


	6. Chapter 6: Date part1

First Time

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 6: Date (part 1)

**5.00 am, Mamori's Place**

BUZZZZZZZZ!

BUZZZZZZZZZZ!

Mamori's phone vibrated on her nightstand. She quickly scrambled out of her bed, tripping on her blanket, before finally picked the phone up.

"Hello…"

"Yo, Creampuff. Planning on doing some thing to day?" Hiruma's voice greeted from the other end.

She struggled with her blanket while trying to recall her plan today in half-asleep mode. "Maybe… I'm gonna go to a bookstore this morning. Why? And, couldn't you wait just a few hours to make a call? It's 5 in the morning!"

"Nope… Meet me at the cafe near that fucking book store."

"What?"

"Don't be fucking late." she could almost hear him smirking.

Mamori stare dumb founded at her cell phone.

**5. 02 am, Suzuna's Place**

Hiruma might be impossible to hack on but Mamori… "Fufufu…" Suzuna smirked as she heard the conversation on Mamori's phone trough her head phone. She had hacked Mamori's phone since the news of they were dating spreads trough out Deimon High.

"Ya~ Mamo-nee. You really think Me, Suzuna, The Match Maker from hell, would miss the most expected first date in the century? Not a chance…" Suzuna's grin grew wider and she reached her own cell phone and dialed a number.

"Sena, let's hang out!"

"He?" was the running back's only respond.

**5. 05 am, Mamori's Place**

She punched his number angrily at her cell phone.

"What?" he picked up.

"What?! That's my line Hiruma-kun! You call me at five, asking me out without even asking my permission!"

"I'm not asking…I TOLD you to…" he replied matter of factlly.

"… Exactly! You're asking some one out without even asking!"

"It's not like you don't wanna go…"

That line silenced Mamori. True, it's not like she don't wanna go… But, "Well at least tell me when should I be there?!"

"Kekekeke… Meet me at ten."

"… No bullets please…" Mamori said flatly before she hung up on him.

She lay back on her bed. "A date?" she whispered to herself. Mamori couldn't help but smile as she realized what just had happened. She couldn't drift back to sleep since her mind was rushing. Thinking what should she wear…

**Sunday 10.00 am, Jill's Café**

Mamori entered the small ordinary café. A few costumers were already in side, chatting and laughing. Some were just simply enjoying their beverage while browsing with their laptop.

Mamori chose a seat near the window overlooking the street out side. A girl about her age wearing dark blue shirt and black rimmed glasses approached her.

"Morning!" the girl greeted brightly. Mamori noticed a name tag attached on her t-shirt.

"Morning," Mamori read the name tag. "Jill-san? Is that your real name?"

"Nope. But you can call me that." She said still smiling.

Mamori sweat dropped. "Oh… Alright then…"

That Jill giggled, "I can't tell you my real name. You might be KIRA…"

"Who?"

"Don't mind her… She's a total nuts." said a guy who looks older than Jill, with also dark blue shirt and black rimmed glasses passed by them, carrying a plate full of dishes.

"Shut up chop stick!" Jill yelled to his back.

"Lunch box!" the guy yelled back before disappearing into the back room.

Jill turned her attention back to Mamori. "It's just my annoying bro. He's always like that whenever he's here… Anyway, are you ready to order?"

"Uhm… Not yet. I'm waiting for some one."

"Okay then. Feel free." Jill smiled then went to the counter.

Mamori waited while watching people passing by the street in front of the café. Some of them were couples dating. Mamori imagined herself lacing her hand onto Hiruma's arm like that girl with her boyfriend at the intersection… tugging Hiruma's sleeve to drag him into a Department Store like that sweet couple in front of the Mall.

The café door swung open. Jill suddenly fainted and disappeared behind the counter. Mamori glanced to the entrance… and met his gaze. Hiruma walked casually toward her seat. He wore black trouser and jacket with white shirts under neat it. It's not that unusual but Mamori didn't know why she felt dazzled.

Hiruma pulled the chair in front of her and seat himself. "How long have you been here?"

His voice broke her dazzle," Huh? Uhm… I don't know… A few minutes?"

Jill's brother approached them. Mamori saw the name tag was read 'Jexter'.

"Yo! Hiruma!" surprisingly, Jexter seems to know the devil.

Hiruma smirked, "Fucking hacker. You're here?"

"C'mon Hiruma. I've quit hacking since I started college. And yeah… Mom wants that lunch box to go back home for a while but the brats refused. So I'm here to drag her back home." Jexter gazed back and fort between Mamori and Hiruma.

"So, you're quit the ladies man now, huh?" Jexter smirked.

"Tch! Shut up and be a fucking good waitress!"

"Alright … alright. Hiruma-SAMA. What will you have today?"

"The fucking usual."

"And you miss?" he turned to Mamori.

"Uhm… I'll have a milk tea please…"

He wrote the order down.

"Uhm.. Jexter-san?" Mamori was sure that's not his real name either. But he turned to her anyway.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Jill-san? I'm sure she just fainted."

Jexter stared at Hiruma," Just ask him miss." Jexter smiled then disappeared in the back room.

Mamori looked at Hiruma questioningly.

Hiruma smirked," She's one of my slaves. But she's kinda over reacted some times."

Hiruma saw some thing outside the café from the corner of his eyes. His gaze darted to Mamori then some thing outside, then at the counter where Jill just fainted. Hiruma quickly grabbed Mamori's hand and dragged her with him to the counter. Hiruma leaned over and found Jill was crouching behind the counter, typing rapidly on her cell phone. Jill saw Hiruma growling at the counter.

"Pay back time!" she creamed evilly.

"Fucking maniac!" Hiruma hissed to her. The café door swung open and a group of people rushed in.

"That's him! And that must be the girl!" one of them yelled.

"What is this?!" Mamori panicked. Her hand gripped Hiruma's.

"Tch!" Mamori heard him made a sound and saw him pulled out some thing resembled a grenade and threw it on the ground. Smoke began filling the café that was already turning into chaos. Hiruma dragged Mamori to the back room.

"What the hell happened?!" Jexter yelled at them when they bump onto him in the back room.

"Your fucking sis! We've gotta go!" Hiruma rushed pass him, followed by dumb founded Mamori, then run out trough the back door.

"That lunch box!" Jexter growled.

***

Hiruma and Mamori ran trough the back alley and finally came out to a rather quiet place outskirt of the town. Mamori was still panting from the hard run they just done.

"What…*pant* was that *pant*… all about?" Mamori rested her hands on her knees.

"Fucking maniac!" she heard him yelled then she looked up. Hiruma was on the phone maybe calling that Jill back in the café. "You're so dead…" he said with thick murderous intent.

"_I… I didn't mean that Hiruma-sama… I just… Some one told me to spread the news about your date to everyone…" _Jill stuttered on the other end.

"And those 'everyone' are my fucking slaves idiot!"

"_I… I'm really sorry Hiruma-sama… I didn't think that it would turn out like this…"_

"Tch. I don't give a shit… You brought it on your self fucking maniac… Now, for a reward, expect your mom to know what she shouldn't… Kekekeke…"

Hiruma heard her gasping in horror. _"P… Please Hiruma-sama! It's not my fault… Don't do that please… You're gonna kill me if you do that…"_ she pleaded.

"Kekekekeke… See if I care fucking maniac…"

And he hung up grinning evilly.

Mamori plopped herself on the ground, leaning her back against a wall as she tried to catch her breathe. She was glad she'd decided not to wear her high heels. Otherwise, she must have sprained her ankle by now. Hiruma closed his phone and looked around.

Mamori looked up and asked Hiruma, "Hiruma-kun, what was that all about?"

"Fucking slaves rebellion. I'm not expecting those idiots to broke a riot to day." He said as he began walking towards a small Public Park across the street. Mamori followed behind. There were a few benches and vending machines around the park. Some young moms were chatting lively while their children playing at a small play ground inside the park. Hiruma bought a juice and a cold coffee in the vending machine. Mamori waited at one of the empty benches.

"Here." Hiruma threw the melon juice at her.

She caught it with ease, "Thanks."

Hiruma sat beside Mamori and gulping his cold coffee while Mamori just sat there, staring at her juice.

"Was that Jill-san had some thing to do with this?" she asked him.

"Hell yeah. She's the fucking trouble maker here… Tough I'm fucking sure the fucking master mind's still hiding some where…" he took another gulp.

Mamori spun around to face Hiruma, "Hiruma-kun, Can't you scare them away like you usually do with your arsenals or threat book?"

Hiruma was mildly surprised by her unexpected demand. He looked at her eyes and saw some thing that wasn't usually shown on those blue eyes. Anger? No… Annoyed, irritated… pissed off. Yeah. She was pissed off.

"Hey, Hiruma-kun?" she asked again 'cuz he hadn't answered.

He emptied the can and threw the can into a trash can near the vending machine. "Nah… I don't bring my stuffs…"

"You don't? You mean… You're weaponless?" she said, couldn't believe that the ex-quarterback didn't carry even one of his 'toys'.

"Yeah… Your fault." He said as he gently pressed his knuckle on her cheek making her head tilted slightly side way.

"M… My fault?" Mamori said, confused. "How come?" she asked.

"You're the one saying 'no bullet's please...'" Hiruma mimicked Mamori's girly voice, which annoys Mamori more. She huffed and turned her attention back at her juice.

Well, she WAS pissed off. She'd had her hopes up by imagining a nice, normal, and romantic first date… Well, since it has Hiruma in it, she didn't hope very much with the romantic part, but, at least she wants it to be a normal date. Where she could laugh and he also laugh along with her. Having fun. But… His fucking slaves HAD to decide to burst out, ruining everything, to day. Mamori squeezed the juice box, gulping the cold sour-sweet juice down her dry throat. All that running made her a little sweaty.

**10.20 am, Behind a Big Three in the Play Ground**

Sena and Suzuna watched Hiruma walked towards the vending machine while Mamori sat on the bench, a few meters in front of them. They had been following Hiruma and Mamori since the couple escaped from the riot back in the café. Now, they were spying on the couple behind one of the big tree in the play ground. Suzuna was smirking all the way, phone at ready to caught any picture of them, if they ever did something 'suspicious'.

"Suzuna… Uhm… Were you asking me out for this?" Sena asked the cheerleader. He was rather disappointed because at first he thought Suzuna was asking Sena out for a date. It turned out that she was asking him out for 'watching' a date.

Suzuna kept focusing her eyes on the couple ahead. "Of course not. Sena, it's just a coincidence we ran into them, DATING. We were witnessing the truth about the rumors about them Sena, so the normal thing to do is following them, ne?" she glanced at the running back beside her.

Seeing his disappointed look, Suzuna couldn't help but feel rather bad for him, "Hey, Sena. Next time, we're gonna have a real 'hang out'."

She smiled sweetly. One second latter, the sweet smile turned into a smirk and she turned back to Hiruma and Mamori, that looked like they were having some talk. "And to day, we have to get the picture of them kissing!" she continued, eyes flaring in excitement.

Sena sweatdropped, "Well then, Suzuna, aren't you ruining their date just now? You're the one who told Jill-san to spread the news, right? All of Hiruma-san's slaves must be looking for Hiruma-san and Mamori-neechan right now. They're not gonna be able to had a nice date."

In a zap, Suzuna spun around to face Sena with a 'how dare you!' look on her face, "That's wrong Sena! In the exact contrary! I'm trying to make their date better!" she emphasized by shaking Sena back and fort rapidly. "Listen Sena. I know how those two think. And for date, they would just go to some book store or some thing along those lines, then they'd stop for lunch, and that's it! The end! And that's wrong! You can do stuff like tat EVERYDAY!" she explained to Sena, whom by now had regretted for questioning her purpose, earlier.

She took a breath and continued. "And so, to prevent that extremely plain date, I, Suzuna, Match Maker from Hell, am here to make their date more…" she paused for a dramatic effect, "Memorable…" she said while clapping her hands together and staring at the couple dreamily.

Another sweat dropped Sena, "Uh… By making Hiruma-san's slaves' chasing them around the town?"

"Of course not! I've planed this all the way…" she declared proudly.

Sena looked down, "As I expected… I'm just being used…"

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Oh… Nothing…"

She shrugged, "Anyway. Here's the plan Sena. I will act as the spy for the slaves and giving them location of those two. But, I'm not gonna just give away their location… I'll direct the slaves to surround You-nii and Mamo-nee, 'till they only had one path to choose…" Suzuna smiled wickedly.

"And that path leads to?"

"Fufufufufu… The Amusement Park!"

Chapter 6: Date

To be continued…

A/ N: I'm sorry for the extra late update. I was just having End of Term exams… A bunch of assignment and a week full without anything but text books… Please visit my profile for more useless rambling…

O. This chapter is too long so I decided to make in to two parts. Please tell me where I messed up. Tell me if the sentences were confusing, or not focused, or anything… Half of my brain burned while I was using it for exams…

I need to improve… And to do so, need your helps… Thank you very much for reading. Reviews are crafted… So, please review every one…


	7. Chapter 6: Date part2

First Time

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 6: Date (part 2)

Suzuna shrugged, "Anyway. Here's the plan Sena. I will act as the spy for the slaves and giving them location of those two. But, I'm not gonna just give away their location… I'll direct the slaves to surround You-nii and Mamo-nee, 'till they only had one path to choose…" Suzuna smiled wickedly.

"And that path leads to?"

"Fufufufufu… The Amusement Park!"

Sena's lip twitched. 'Your mind works like Hiruma-san's in a matchmaker way…'

Pipipipiiiiip

Suzuna's cell phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey, is this the spy?"_

"Yup! That's me! I've found them."

"_Where the hell are they?!"_

Suzuna pulled out a map of the area and spread it in front of her and Sena. "First, where are YOU? I need your location so I can lead you to them." Suzuna asked the man on the other end.

"_To hell with that! Just give us their fucking location!" he snapped._

"Hmm… So you don't wanna cooperate… Fine with me… See ya." Then Suzuna hung up, smirking.

"Uh… Suzuna? Is that alright?" Sena asked.

"Fufufufu… It's alright Sena. I've expected some thing like th…"

Pipipipiiiiiip

Suzuna's phone rang again. She gave Sena an 'I told you so' look before saying. "That's how you handle them. I learn that from You-nii." Then she picked up. "Hello." she greeted innocently.

"_Why the hell you hung up, fucking spy?!"_ the man on the other end yelled.

"Are you calling me just to yell at me? If so, I'll hang up again. I don't have time for those who can't cooperate."

"_Tch! Fine… I'm in front of Hayabusha Inn."_ The man said reluctantly.

"Name?"

"_Why the hell should I tell you my name?!"_

"Why the hell not? And beside, this is so that I don't mix you up with the others."

"_The others?"_

"Yeah… Just for your information, it's not only your group that making a rebel today."

The man was silent for a while. _"The name's Godai."_

"Yup!" Suzuna wrote the name in her map. "For now, just wait 'till I call you again. I need the others' location before we can begin the operation. Bye now!" she hung up. Sena was sure that the Godai she had just written on the map was yelling at his phone right now.

"Ya~ this is so fun Sena! It's like playing a game!" Suzuna giggled as she punching numbers on her cell phone. "Sena, help me with this marking." She ordered while waiting for the other line to pick up.

Sena just took the marker and sighed as his uneasy feeling kept growing up.

**10.30 am, Public Park**

Mamori scowled and stood up from the bench. "Let's just go home…" she said, irritated.

"No complain." Hiruma answered as he followed his stomping girlfriend walks along the pavement. They walk side by side in silent for quiet a while. Hiruma looked straight ahead to the cross road.

"Tch!" Hiruma made a sound then a second latter Mamori found herself being dragged across the street by her boyfriend and slipped into an alley.

"What?! Those idiots slave again?!" Mamori gritted her teeth in frustration. Not only they had ruined her very first date, they even mess with her plan on going home.

Hiruma was standing on the edge of the building, peering at the street. 'Tch. That's Godai and his fucking gang…' he thought. His mind quickly rushing, tried to search for a way to escape with Mamori in tow.

"Hiruma-kun! Just, give up and let them have what they want! Just a few slaves won't hurt you!" Mamori demanded.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, "What's gotten into you fucking girlfriend? I don't know you like bitching…"

"Ugh… I just wanna go home!" Mamori turned around and began walking to the other end of the alley. Hiruma took a glance back at the street where Godai and his gang obviously were looking for him and Mamori, before turning around and follow Mamori to the end of the alley.

They came out from the alley.

"Keep your fucking eyes open fucking girlfriend. They're everywhere." Hiruma warned her as he fell into a pace beside her.

Mamori snorted, "And how the heck am I suppose to know how they look?! And plus, how come you remember every one of your slaves?! There are like… billions of them. Heck maybe everyone in Deimon are your slave."

Hiruma's ear twitched, "Say, fucking girlfriend. Did you eat something weird for breakfast? Or someone switched your bitching mode ON?"

"Yeah! Someone pushed it ON! And that someone is your fucking salves!" Mamori crossed her arms over her chest and stomped ahead angrily. Yeah… Today had definitely killed her mood. All she wanted to do now was going home and she would consider anything that gets in her way as enemy.

Mamori was surprised when someone grabbed her arm. At first she thought it was Hiruma, but as she heard him yelled, "I got his girl!" Mamori turned to glanced at the stranger grabbing her arm.

"Hey! Let me go! Who are you?!" Mamori wriggled her arm.

Hiruma came from her back and threw a punch to the man's jaw. The man sprawled on the pavement. Hiruma took Mamori's hand. "Run!" he commanded and she did.

They heard riot from their back as they ran trough the street.

"Get them! He's weaponless!"

"Ooooooooo!" the riot cheered.

The riot was getting louder and louder. The bystanders were begun panicking. Hiruma and Mamori kept running but suddenly Mamori was jerked to a stop by Hiruma. Mamori looked up to him questioningly. He was looking straight ahead. Mamori followed his gaze.

"What? Are they in front of us too?"

"Hn." was his only respond. It's clear that he was brainstorming.

"Say, don't you have any of that smoke bomb left?" Mamori asked in panic.

"Nope."

She bit her lip. Her face brightens a little then she dig her hand bag and pulled out a grenade-like thing. "Well, I do."

Hiruma looked at her with an amused smirk. "You ARE my fucking girlfriend."

The gang on their back and front were beginning to closing in.

"So, how do use this thing?" Mamori asked.

"Kekekeke… Give me that." Hiruma took the smoke bomb and glancing around. He smirked as a plan formed in his rushing brain. He pocketed the smoke bomb and waiting for the both gangs to approach. Hiruma bump Mamori's hand and she hold it.

"Yo. Gentlemen." Hiruma greeted as both gangs had surround them completely. Mamori tightened her grip on his hand. She was surprised when he stroked her knuckle with his thumb. "You have any business with me?"

"Cut the crap Hiruma! You know what our business is!" Godai has stepped forward from the crowd surrounding them.

"Hoo… I do? Well, what makes you asshole think I will give what you fucking wants?"

Godai chuckled, "We know you don't have any of your 'toys' today. And beside, you won't let us do 'anything' to that sweetie of yours right? So if you want her to go back home safely, you better give us what we want." Godai flipped a pocket knife and pointing it at Hiruma. Hiruma's smirk never did leaving his sharp face.

'So, they knew.' Hiruma had risked their safety and lure them so he could made them spill out what they knew and hopefully, who's the master mind behind this. But well, looks like that's all he could get. At least he knew that they knew what Mamori is.

"You want me to give you something? Well then… as you fucking wish… EAT THIS!" Hiruma threw the smoke bomb on the ground and smoke burst out from it. Soon the gang began rampaging. Hiruma pulled Mamori down and they kneeling on the ground.

A voice yelled at the chaos, "THEY RUN AWAY! SPREAD UP FUCKING IDIOTS!" and with that, the gang spread out from the smoke and began searching around the town. As the smoke cleared, two figures crouching on the ground stood up.

"Huh? They're all gone." Mamori said surprised.

"Kekeke fucking idiots." Hiruma put on his victory grin.

"It was you, right? You're the one yelling back then?"

Hiruma only gave her a smirk. "Let's go fucking girlfriend. The station's jut a few fucking blocks ahead."

"Wait, Hiruma-kun… Even if they ARE idiots, I think they're smart enough to put some group to watch over the stations. Shouldn't we wait 'till they give up?"

Hiruma shrugged. "They usually give up by midnight."

"Well, maybe it's different today. Let's just wait some where… And hey, I know there's an Amusement Park one block to the north."

"Kekekeke… You just wanna spend time with me."

"W-Well, since we can't go home, might as well having fun, right?"

"We CAN go home if that's really what you want fucking girlfriend."

"Uh… Well…"

"Hey, there they are?!" a voice yelled from the crossroad in front of them and soon, another gang chased them.

"Ugh…" Mamori growled before being dragged by Hiruma again.

Mamori looked at Hiruma, "Why are you grinning?" Mamori gave him questioning glare while still running.

**10.50 am, Behind a Vending Machine**

Suzuna watched the couple ran as they were being chased by the gang members.

"Ya~ Sena! They run straight towards the Amusement Park! Mission accomplished!"

"Then can we go home now?" Sena asked. Being dragged by Suzuna around the town, watching all the gangs, leading them to the right directions, making sure they didn't found the couple when they shouldn't... Sure his body is alright. But his mind was beat.

"Nu-uh! Not yet Sena! Let's go! We gotta go there too! I had set this up so I MUST see how this date's gonna be." Suzuna's eyes glittering in excitement. She began calling all the gangs.

"Hello, Kaito? Sorry but I lost track of them! I think you should try the other day. Bye!" she hung up and punches another numbers.

"Yo, Rika? Sorry but they got away… Yeah. Good luck next time!"

"Buccha? It's over. They got away. Try again next time." And she hung up. Suzuna quickly turned off her phone after she made the last call.

"You're not gonna use that phone again, right?" Sena stated.

"Obviously... Ne, let's go Sena!" Suzuna grabbed his hand and skated a few meters behind the couple and the gangs.

Chapter 6: Date

To be continued…

A/N: I'm sorry. Looks like there will be another part for this chapter. The chase kept going all the way and it's so long… The next will be the last part for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this part.

My excuse for the very late up-date is because I was in my grandma's and there's no computer there so, what can I do? I even ran out of cash and couldn't get any internet service 'till yesterday night…

Does Mamori sounds too OOC here?

Reviews are crafted… Thank you very much… ^_^

References:

Hayabusha: It's a carpet mill in the game Steam Boat Chronicles.

Godai: Nougami Neuro's number two slave in the anime/manga Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.

Buccha: The fatty in Ikki's Kogarasumaru AT Team in the anime/manga Air Gear.

Rika: Also from Air Gear. She's the eldest sister in the Sleeping Forest AT Team.

Kaito: hmmm he's Kaito Kid from the anime/manga Case Closed/ Metantei Conan. ^^


	8. Chapter 6: Date part3

First Time

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 6: Date (part 3)

A/N: Attention! I just re-read the first part of Chapter 6 and found a fatal mistake (I thought). It's mentioned that Hiruma wore WHITE jacket and trouser… It should be BLACK not white. So he wore Black Jacket and trouser and white t-shirt. I've corrected it. Thank you for your attention…

P.S: I'm pissed off… Something makes me pissed off… I'm really sorry if the story turned out bad because I'm pissed off…

Hiruma leads them into the crowd in front of the ticket booth. The group that was chasing them had lost them in the crowd queuing for ticket. After fifteen minutes of waiting, they finally bought two tickets and get inside the Amusement Park.

Mamori stretched her arms wide as she took a deep breathe. She looked around the crowded place. 'No wonders… It's Sunday after all…'

"We're here fucking girlfriend. Happy?" he gave her his smug grin.

"I'm thirsty." Mamori declared before she dragged Hiruma to a fast food restaurant. Mamori was a little surprised when Hiruma didn't make any attempt to object when she dragged him by the hand. 'Well, maybe he's just letting me have my revenge since he's been dragging me around today…' she concluded.

They got into the restaurant. Since it was Sunday, the place was crowded. Many couples and families were taking a break and having meal there. Mamori looked around for any empty seat for them.

"You go find a fucking seat. I'll order." He said then left Mamori.

She began wondering around the noisy place and found an empty seat on the corner. She settled there and leaned back on the seat.

Now that thing had settled down a bit, she sighed and tried to think what she should do next. Sure she's the one who suggest spending the time here but she didn't expect Hiruma to being nice and let her have what she wants.

'Now, what should we do next? What do they usually do in an Amusement Park with their boyfriend? Especially, it's Hiruma in my case…' Mamori wondered. She eyed the many people passing by outside. Mamori focused on couples.

Hiruma's presence distracted her from her observation.

"Hiruma-kun? What's with the hat?" she asked, half amused seeing Hiruma wore a blue hat, covering his blonde spike.

Hiruma sat down in front of Mamori and put down the tray with two coke and French fries, on the table. "Too fucking eye catching." He simply stated.

Mamori giggled, "Finally realize huh? Why did you dye your hair in the first place? It's originally black, isn't it?" Mamori looked at him while trying to imagine Hiruma with black hair, 'Not bad…' she thought.

Hiruma didn't bother to ask 'how did she know', 'Must be the eyebrow…' he concluded. "Hmm… No reason…" he said. Hiruma rest his elbow on the desk and put his chin on his palm as he gaze over the people walking around the park.

"Come on Hiruma-kun… Everything in this world has their reason…"

"Let's just say I feel like dying my hair…" his tone left no place for anymore question.

Mamori took her coke and sucked on it.

"Papa!" a sound came from some where beside Hiruma.

Mamori and Hiruma's eyes widen in surprise. Hiruma felt a tug on his left, and turned around to face a little boy, face wet with tears and droll, gooey substance dripping from his left nostril.

"Hwaaaaaa!" the kid cried and hugged Hiruma's leg.

"What the heck!" Hiruma cursed, extremely annoyed by the brats loud scream alone. Not to mention his pants were all wet.

Mamori stared at the boy on Hiruma's leg, 'He called him Papa… He called him Papa… He called him Papa…' that thought kept swirling on her mind until Hiruma's voice snapped her back.

"Oi, fucking girlfriend! Do something with this brat!" he snapped at her.

"Huh?! Oh, right…" Mamori quickly rose from her seat and kneeled beside the wailing boy.

"Oh… Come here little boy…" Mamori ruffled the boy's hair and the boy turned around.

"What's wrong kid? Are you lost?" Mamori asked the boy as she whipped the tears from his face with her handkerchief.

"Hwaaaaaaaaa…!" the boy wailed again and this time, he buried himself in Mamori's chest. Mamori quickly embraced him and stood up, rocking back and fort trying to calm the boy.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay sweetie… We're here with you…" Mamori whispered gently to him. "Hiruma-kun, go get some ice cream or anything for him!" Mamori said, sending him a glare.

"Huh?! Like hell I would!" he protested. "Just leave that fucking brat here! Some one's gonna pick him up!"

"Just go!" she yelled.

Everyone was staring at the commotion. Hiruma 'Tch'ed then decided to gave in and stormed off to find some sweets. Mamori sat down and the boy sat on her lap, steel weeping slightly.

"It's alright sweetie… I'm here to help you…" Mamori smile down at him.

The boy stopped his wailing. Mamori smiled and stroked his back gently.

**15 minutes latter**

"What took you so long Hiruma-kun?!" she asked Hiruma demandingly.

A vein popped on Hiruma's head, "Tch. You're lucky I didn't just leave you here…" Hiruma handed the snow cone to Mamori.

"Here, Reidou-kun." Mamori gave the snow cone to the kid on her lap. Reidou squealed and licked the cold sweet happily.

Hiruma sat himself across form her, "So, you've interrogate the brat?"

"You saying 'interrogate' make Raodou sounds like a criminal… Well, I've asked him several questions. He lost his parents. He came here with his mom and dad but they got separated here." She explained.

"Then why the heck that brat called me 'Papa'?!"

"He has a name! It's Reidou! Oh, and that, it's because your hat." Mamori said amused. "His Papa wear similar hat so he thought you were his father."

"Tch…" Hiruma glared at Reidou, irritated. "Now, what do we do with this fucking brat? You're not planning to take him home, aren't you, mother hen?"

"Ugh… No!" Mamori turned to Reidou who's happily licking his snow cone. "Hey, Reidou-kun, let's go find you Papa and Mama."

Reidou gave a loud squeal and nodding repeatedly. "Find Papa and Mama!"

**11.15 am, Out Side the Restaurant**

"Hm… We should bring him to the Information Center…" Mamori muttered to herself.

"Fucking girlfriend…" an angry Hiruma called her.

"Hn? What? And would you mind pipe down the cursing Hiruma-kun?"

"Tell me why the hell I let this fucking brat perched here?!"

Mamori laughed, "Haha… You two look cute together."

"Shut the hell up, fucking girlfriend!" he snapped. Mamori still laughing anyway. "Oi brat! Why the heck are you there?!" Hiruma asked Raodou who's perched on Hiruma's shoulder, drumming his small fist on Hiruma's head. Reidou laughed cheerfully.

"Oh, come on Hiruma-kun… He insists… You don't want him to cry again and drawing everyone's attention, do you?"

"Tch… Fucking brat…" he muttered.

CLICK!

Hiruma was surprised when Mamori took a picture of him with Reidou perched on top of him, drumming his fist on Hiruma's head. Mamori laughed out loud.

"Creampuff Monster! Give me that!" Hiruma tried to get the camera but Mamori leaped away. Still laughing. "I'll burn that fucking thing latter."

Mamori pocketed the camera and grabbed Hiruma's hand. "Let's go find the Information Booth."

"Tch." Hiruma let himself being dragged and drummed.

**11.15 am, Inside the Restaurant**

Sena and Suzuna were also in the restaurant, staying as far away from Hiruma and Mamori, but still able to watch them.

"Suzuna, they go outside." Sena inform Suzuna.

"Huh? Maybe they're gonna look for that kid's parents… Aw… They look like a happy family…" Suzuna gazed at Hiruma, Mamori, and the kid sat on Hiruma's shoulder lovingly. "Sena, camera!" Suzuna stretched her hands in front of Sena.

"Huh? Oh right." Sena handed the camera.

Suzuna took a several pictures of the trio in front of them like professional Paparazzi. "Fufufufu…" she smirked in satisfaction. "Let's go Sena!"

Sena followed her. At first he was kinda reluctant to follow Suzuna's crazy mission but as the day passed by and Sena helps Suzuna with her attempts, he began to enjoying this. Sena smiled to himself. Well, might as well enjoy this. 'And Suzuna's right. They look cute together…' Sena thought.

Sena and Suzuna followed the trio in front of them as they walked around the crowded Park. They laughed when they saw the kid pulled Hiruma's hat, wear it and pulling his hair, forcing him to stop by a Cotton Candy booth. Suzuna took a picture. Sena snorted when he saw Hiruma yelling at the kid because the kid's cotton candy was sticking to Hiruma's hair. Sena took a picture.

"Hey, Sena! Look! You-nii rode on a merry-go-round!" Suzuna laughed and quickly took a pict when a scowling-Hiruma holding a hyper boy on a porcelain horse, passing by their side.

Sena was also laughing and he was sure Mamori was also laughing since he saw her holding her abs every time Hiruma passed them. After coming out from the merry-go-round, Hiruma gave the kid to Mamori with a deep scowl on his face. The kid walk by himself, holding Mamori's hand and soon, grabbed Hiruma's hand and holding both hand as he walked in the middle of the two adults.

"Awww…" Suzuna sighed and took a pict. "Today is wonderful…" Suzuna smiled looking at the three in front of them.

Sena's heart melted when he saw that smile on Suzuna's face. Sena smiled to her, "Yeah… wonderful…" Sena reached Suzuna's hand and hold it. Suzuna was surprised and blushed a bit.

"Let's go, Suzuna!"

Suzuna's heart was pounding hard in her chest.

***

"Here we are!" Mamori announced as the group stopped in front of The Information Booth. "Let's go Reidou-kun! You're gonna meet your Papa and Mama soon."

"Yay!" Reidou squealed and rushed towards the Booth, dragging Hiruma and Mamori along.

In front of the counter, a young woman greeted them. "Good afternoon. May I help you?" the woman said kindly.

"Uhm… We found a lost child. His name is Reidou Kimura. He came here with his parents. Could you find them for him?"

The woman smiled. "Sure. Oh, where is the kid?"

"Fucking here." Hiruma picked up Raodou and sat him at the counter.

Raodou just giggled seeing Hiruma's scowl. "You're one damn brat." He growled at Raodou.

"Ahaha!" Raodou clasped his hands happily. "Onii-chan and Onee-san are fun! I like!"

"Tch." Hiruma smirked.

The receptionist woman came back from the information room. "Alright. I've announce about this kid. They should be here in short while. You can leave the kid to me." She smiled kindly to Reidou.

Hiruma let an annoyed sigh, "Finally… Let's go fucking girlfriend…" Hiruma started to walk away.

"Well, Reidou-kun, thank you for today. It's fun hanging around with you." Mamori smiled and patted Reidou's head. "Good bye" She waved to him.

The receptionist woman waved at Mamori to, "Thank you for taking care of him." She said.

"HWAAAAAAAAaaaaaa!"

Reidou's cry stopped the two from their track.

"Don't go! Don't leave me alone! Hwwaaaaaaa!" Reidou yelled and jumped off the counter. The receptionist woman gasped and quickly got out from her post, chasing Reidou. Reidou ran to Hiruma and braced himself on Hirumas leg, burying his face on the fabric of Hiruma's pants, refusing to let go.

Mamori crouched, "Reidou-kun, its okay… You're not gonna be alone. Your Mama and Papa are soon gonna be here to pick you up."

"Yes. And I'll be with you until they come." said the receptionist woman.

"NOOOO!" Reidou shook his head furiously. "I want Onii-chan and Onee-chan!" he tightened his grip on Hiruma's leg.

Hiruma growled. He easily picked Reidou from his leg and seated him on his shoulder. "Fine. Let's wait 'till this fucking brat's parents come."

Mamori was surprised, but smiled after all.

**4.39 pm, Ice Cream Stand**

Because Reidou's parents hadn't showed up after 30 minutes, and Reidou got bored, they had decided to take Raodou around The Park. Resulting in Hiruma had to carry Reidou on his shoulder along the way, and accompany Reiudou in every ride he wants because Reidou didn't wanna get off from him.

Mamori though she heard a loud crack when they entered The Haunted House. Maybe Hiruma did something to one of the part-timer there.

Now, they were sitting on a bench, enjoying cold ice creams. Well, Hiruma was enjoying his cold canned-coffee.

"Rei-chan!" a loud scream came from their hind.

As Hiruma and Mamori looked back, a young Mom came rushing at them.

"Mama!" Reidou jumped from the bench and launching towards his mother's waiting arms. Her mother embraces him tightly, crying.

"I'm really sorry Rei-chan…"

"Hwaaaaaaa! Mama!"

Soon, another young man came to them. "Rei-chan! Rei-chan oh… I'm sorry Rei-chan!" the father joined the group hug.

"Tch…" Hiruma made a sound.

Mamori sighed in relief.

The father looked up from the hug and face Hiruma and Mamori. He bowed. "Thank you very much! You two are the one who found Rei-chan, aren't you? Thank you very much!" he bowed once again.

Reidou's mother stood up, carrying Reidou on her arms. "Thank you very much… We lost him at the restaurant. We met our old friends back there and became too occupied, we forgot about him…" the mother explained.

"And we heard the announcement when we were looking from him but she took so long in the toilet and when we came to the Information Booth, the receptionist said, a couple took him for a walk. Then we searched for you and finally catch up to you."

"That's okay Mister. We had a lot of fun with Reidou here. He's a good boy." Mamori smiled.

"Like hell he is…" Hiruma muttered.

"A… Anyway, I'm glad you finally found him. We're so sorry for making you worry." Mamori apologized to the young couple.

"No… We are sorry for making him troubling you… Thank you for taking care of him." said the father.

"Well then…" Hiruma stepped forward and ruffled Raodou's hair. "See ya again fucking brat." And he left. "Come on fucking girlfriend."

Mamori glanced back and fort between Hiruma and the staggered couple. "Uh… Uhm… Sorry 'bout that. Good bye." Mamori bowed and chased after Hiruma.

"He called Rei-chan …fucking brat…" the couple said in unison.

**4.50, Behind a Vending Machine in the Park**

"Hey Sena, are they gonna go home?" Suzuna asked.

"Uhm… Maybe…" Sena reluctantly answered. The day had ended… Somehow, he wants this day to last forever… "So, Suzuna… Are we, gonna go home too?"

Suzuna was silent fro a while, "Sena, lets ride on the Ferris wheel!" Suzuna smiled brightly and began pushing Sena towards the ticket booth. They queue with Suzuna still pushing.

"Don't push Suzuna…" Sena looked ahead, afraid that the man in front of him got angry of all the pushing. But as Sena looked up, he froze.

"Su…zuna…" Sena whispered to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Hi… ruma-san is … in front of … us…" Sena struggled to keep his voice as low as possible.

Suzuna gasped and looked ahead. Yep. It was him alright. But instead of running away, Suzuna showed her mischievous smile. "So those two are also gonna ride this… Sena, don't back down! Just don't be too suspicious…"

Sena obeyed and backed away slightly from Hiruma.

"Tch… I got a feeling that that fucking rebellion had something to do with that fucking skate…" Hiruma sated to Mamori.

"I don't think so Hiruma-kun. No one even knows we're here today…" Mamori assured him.

"My feeling's always right…"

"Oh… Come on Hiruma-kun… Would you stop thinking stuff for a while? It's not every day we can go out like this." She said smiling.

Hiruma snorted. "Yeah… it would be hell if I have to be dragged around by a fucking brat and a Creampuff Monster every day…"

"Enough talking! It's our turn!" Mamori bought two tickets and the two got into the gondola.

Sena and Suzuna still froze.

"uhm… Next?" said the ticket attendant.

"Huh?!" Sena broke from his paralyzed state and step into the counter. He bought two tickets and they also got inside another gondola.

The Ferris wheel started moving.

"Hehe… Th… That was close…" Sena laughed nervously.

Suzuna sighed in relief, "You-nii and his mind-reading…"

**5. 17 am, Ferris wheel: HiruMamo Gondola**

Hiruma propped himself on the seat. Mamori sat across from him. She stretched her arms up. "Nghh… What a day…" she smiled.

"Tch…. First, fucking slave, then fucking brat…" Hiruma stared out the window as the gondola start moving slowly.

"Yeah… I guess every thing about you is never normal… even your date." Mamori giggled.

"What? You don't like it? Then why don't you just go fucking home?"

Mamori giggled again. She sure was giggling a lot today, "No… I like it…"

Hiruma snorted. After all this running around and being dragged by that brat, Hiruma sure felt a little tired. He gazed at the town bellow. The setting sun cast an orange-reddish light over the town. Street lights began flickering on. He closed his eyes. He felt something's gonna come out from his nose and…

"ACHOOO!" Hiruma sneezed.

CLICK!

By miracle, Mamori who's previously planning to catch the picture of Hiruma closing his eyes peacefully, got the picture of him sneezing! She caught his sneezing face oh so perfectly. She laughed right after she watched the result.

"Ahahahha…!" she laughed really hard, she didn't realize Hiruma had lunged forward and snatched the camera away from her hand.

"Ah!" Mamori yelped.

Hiruma put on his victory grin across from her. "That fucking skate sure had rubbed herself on you fucking girlfriend." He twirled the camera by the strap on his long finger.

"Ahh! Give it back!" Mamori tried to snatch the camera away but he held it higher. She stood up and tried again, but suddenly the gondola shook. "Ah!" Mamori lost her balance and fell on his lap.

He tensed. "G… get off, fucking girlfriend!" Hiruma lift Mamori up and put her back on her seat.

"So… Sorry…" Mamori stuttered.

"Please stay on your seat and do not make any extreme move that could make the gondola shake." said a male voice from the speaker above them.

Mamori looked down. Hiruma looked out. Silence…

"Well, I got this back anyway…" Mamori broke the silence.

Hiruma looked at her and found her browsing the picture on her camera. "What the hell!? When did you…" Hiruma stood up and was ready to get the camera but decided against it. "Tch… I'll burn that latter." he simply said and gazing back outside.

"Hey… No need to be so strict. I'll keep this for my self so don't worry Hiruma-kun." and Mamori continue her picture browsing. She moved to his side so she could show him the pictures. She would laugh once in a while, leaving Hiruma twitching with annoyance.

"Heehee… Thanks for today Hiruma-kun. I had fun…" Mamori smiled lovingly at him.

Hiruma was awestruck by the way she smiles only for him, and the way the orange sun-set light cast down on her cheeks. His face move closer to hers on its own. Mamori blushed furiously but closed her eyes anyway.

They got closer, and closer, and closer…

**5. 31, Outside Ferris wheel**

"Kurodo, it's your turn! My shift is over." Yamamoto called the new part-timer.

"Oh, right. Tank you senior!" Kurodo bowed. Yamamoto left his post to the rookie. Kurodo's heart was pounding fast 'cuz it was the first time he work here.

"Okay… Relax Kurodo… You just have to open the door for the passenger, and said, 'Thanks for coming! I hope you have a good day!' with a smile. And that's it…" he muttered to himself. He breathed in and out as the first gondola came to a stop in front of him.

'This is it!' he yelled mentally and slides the door open. "Thanks for coming! I hope you have a good day!" he yelled too cheerfully.

The couple inside, who looks like they're currently doing some thing, jumped as far away from each other. The girl with auburn hair quickly got out, face flustered. The blonde came out growling at Kurodo.

The blonde glared at Kurodo, "If I bring my killing license, I'm gonna shot you here and there…" the murderous intent was thick. Kurodo felt his life span had somehow reduced.

**5.25, Ferris wheel: SenaSuzu Gondola**

"Whoa! Sena! Mamo-nee's gondola is shaking!" Suzuna pointed at the shaking Gondola above them.

"Yeah… I wonder what they're doing…" Sena said.

They both felt silent and didn't feel like voicing their opinion. Sena gazed outside into the town bellow.

"Wow… Look Suzuna, that's Kuromisa River where we used to run!" Sena pointed at a glistening river near Deimon High.

"Wow… It's beautiful…" Suzuna's eyes were glazed over the beautiful glistening river. Sena took a glance her way and couldn't help but stare at her cute smiling face.

Sena was shocked when she suddenly locked at him, still smiling.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, Sena." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Sena touched his cheek where Suzuna kissed him. Suzuna was now blushing and kept looking down.

"It was fun." Sena said.

Suzuna giggled. "Then let's do it again next time…"

"Yeah… But without we spying on Hiruma-san and Mamori-neechan." Sena said.

"Just the two of us…"

**7.00 pm, In Front of Mamori's House**

"Thanks again Hiruma-kun… I've had a lot of fun today." Mamori said as they stood in front of her gate.

"Hn… We can do that again some times if you want." Hiruma said absentmindedly.

"Hee hee. Yeah… But without the whole running around the town chasing by your slaves."

Hiruma snorted, "You don't mind the fucking brat?"

"Not really…"

"Figures… I bet you're gonna took the fucking brat home if his fucking parents didn't show up…"

"No!" she smacked his head with her hand bag lightly.

He snorted. "Well then, see you Creampuff." He walked off.

Mamori watched his back walked away. But, he stopped and turned back to Mamori.

"Huh? Something's wrong? Are you forgetting something?" she asked as he approached her.

"Hell yeah…" he said and he gave her a quick kiss on her lip.

He pulled back and grinned. "Last time was stopped by that fucking part timer." Then he walked off again.

**7.00 pm, Behind a buss near Mamori's House**

"There! Sena! You got the picture?!" Suzuna shook Sena repeatedly.

"Wa… Yeah Suzuna. I got the picture…" Sena answered. A little bit dizzy from the shook.

"Fufufufu…."

**Omake**

"So you use all the money I sent you for THIS USELESS STUFF!?" Jill's mother yelled at her while pointing at the lots of action figures, anime DVDs, and posters in that room.

Jill just stayed quiet and let her mother bombarding her with questions.

"Hiruma… I'll get my revenge for this!" she growled under her breath.

"Who is that Hiruma!? Were you listening to me Ms. Leonhart!? Listen to me Jillian Leonhart, you're grounded! You're not allowed to go anywhere except for classes in you college. And no more allowance for you!"

She gasped. "But, what about the café Mom!?"

"I leave it to some one named Kurodo. He'll tend the café until you've atoned for your SIN!"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Chapter 6: Date

The End

A/N: Nyehehehe… This is the last part of Chapter 6: Date. Thank you very much for those who had read this. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. Now that the Date arc had ended, the next will be Chapter 7.

Thank you very much…

My mood is currently horrible…

Reviews are needed for me to improve. See you again ^^


	9. Chapter 7: Broke up

First Time

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 7: Broke Up

* * *

"He? Really, Sara?!" Mamori gasped.

Sara, nodded slightly. Her cheek was as red as some one who's just had their first kiss... and Sara was one of them. She had just told her two best friends that her crush kissed her yesterday.

Ako grabbed Sara's shoulder and shake her in excitement, "Tell us Sara! Tell us how it felt!" Ako shook her more violently while smiling like a hyper kid.

"Ahh! Not so loud Ako!" Sara wriggled from Ako's clutch. "And not here… Let's go to the canteen first. Then I'll talk once I am full." Sara giggled then made a run to the canteen.

"Saraaa!" Mamori and Ako yelled then ran after Sara.

The three of them were on their way to the canteen. And now Mamori and Ako were chasing Sara who had ran ahead of them. But then Sara stopped at the crowd in front of the Information Board. Mamori and Ako caught up to her and joined Sara, staring at the loud crowd.

"What's this?" Mamori asked.

Sara shrugged, "I don't know…"

Then the three seniors slipped inside the crowd to found out what was that all about.

During her pushing and shoving trough the mass, Mamori could make out some of them said,

"Oh… My Mamori-san~."

"So it really IS true!"

"I guess what they say about opposite do attract is true…"

"It's about time! I knew something like this would come!"

"This must be a digital work! This is impossible!"

"Why HIM?! That goddamn Devil!"

Mamori struggled harder to the Information Board. 'Just, what in the world is this about?' Mamori had a bad feeling when she heard the mention of her name and goddamn devil.

After a lot of pushing, shoving, and being shoved, the ex Disciplinarian managed to the Information Board. She scanned the Board for anything that caused this chaos. And she didn't have to search for too long. Her eyes caught what she wants as soon as she laid her gaze at the board.

There, her photos, covering all the Information Board. And her eyes grew wider when she caught the sight of the picture of her and Hiruma kissing in front of her house, printed extra large.

Mamori froze. One of the students noticed the center of their attention was currently standing in front of them, "Oh, Anezaki-san!" the boy called out. And of course that causing all the students' eyes to turned to her. Mamori turned to face the mass of students staring at her. She stepped back in anticipation as the mass slowly closing on her.

"Anezaki-san! Is this true? Are you dating Hiruma-sama yesterday just like the article say?"

"This is a digital work, right, Anezaki-san?"

"Noo~ Mamori-hime, please tell me this is not true…"

"How long have you been dating that master of threat, Anezaki-san?"

"What do you see in him?"

"Does he bite?"

They bombarded her with questions. The fact that she had no where to run, makes her more panicked.

"Ah… Uh… "They didn't give her a chance to say anything.

"Mamori-san!? You're not for him!"

"Did he blackmail you?"

"MUKYAAA! MAMORI-SAN!"

"Oh no~, Mamori… Everyone but him!"

"But, I've waited for so long for you!"

"Mamori-san?" "Mamori-san?!" "Anezaki!"

The situation went more intense. The circle of death tightened around her.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Mamori screamed as loud as she could, stunning the crowd. Mamori took this chance to escape from them and ran. She passed by Hiruma in the hallway. He was leaning against the wall, screwing with his cellphone.

Mamori's supersonic train of thought leads to Hiruma being the culprit behind that public show off.

"Hiruma!" Mamori stomped in front of him, "We need to talk!" she demanded then grabbed Hiruma by the hand and pull him to somewhere private. Well, that was her plan. And it failed because Hiruma snatched his hand away from her grasp… roughly. That shocked her. And the look he gave to her before he walked away even more shocking.

Mamori had ever seen many of emotions in Hiruma's face. Anger, mischief, proud, shock, relief… But it was the first time she saw that emotion on his eyes. Betrayed. He put on his poker face but Mamori could saw it in his eyes.

Hiruma 'tch'd and left Mamori stabbed with guilt and uneasiness.

Hiruma didn't come to the class after Lunch break was over. Mamori couldn't shake the look he gave her from her mind. As soon as the class had ended, Mamori quickly grabbed her cellphone and speed dialing his number.

He picked up, _"What do you fucking want?"_ Mamori winced at the coldness of his tone.

"Where are you?" her voice was trembling with guilt.

"_Why the fuck it has to be your business?"_

Her eyes stung. She held the tears. 'Wh… What's wrong with him?! Why do he suddenly become… like this?' Mamori feel silent as she thought for the reason of his sudden coldness, and trying to hold back a sob from escaping from her lips.

"_What the hell do you fucking want, Anezaki!? Make it fucking quick!"_

Mamori startled hearing her name from the other line… But fro some reason, she likes 'fucking girlfriend' more. 'Where did the 'fucking girlfriend' go?' she wanted to say that out loud but couldn't. Instead, she fell into another silent. Then he hung up. Mamori's hand fell limp on her side.

She didn't recall ever walking her feet home. But when she realized, she had laid on her bed, facing her ceiling. Her mind was blank. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as the memories of the days flooded in. His rough snatch, his eyes, his words… cold.

The next day, Mamori went to school early. Hoping she could find Hiruma and talk this out. But, Mamori found no one in the class. Mamori didn't loose hope. She searched for him in the entire school building.

"Sena, did you see Hiruma-kun anywhere?" Mamori asked the new captain who was doing morning practice with the team.

"Huh? No. What's wrong Mamo-nee?"

"Oh, nothing. Thanks anyway. Good luck with the team." With that, she left and headed back to the class. Students began coming in but Hiruma was nowhere in sight. The class begun but Mamori couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about the reason of Hiruma's changing of action towards her. The fact that he didn't attend school made her guilt grew more and more.

BRAK!

Mamori suddenly stood up, slamming her desk. She stormed out the class, ignoring the teacher in front of the class and all of her gawking class mate. Mamori ran through the hall way and burst out on the roof top.

She kneeled and panting hard. She couldn't stand the depressing and the uneasiness and the guilt anymore. She finally let herself cry.

"What's wrong with him?! *sob* and… *sob* what's with that stupid look!? *sob* Stop fooling me! *sob* *sob*" Mamori kept ranting as the tears kept flowing freely down her cheeks.

But then, Mamori paused from her sob when she heard the sound of door cracking open. She quickly turned around and saw a shock of blonde hair walking away from the door. Mamori did the first thing that came in her mind. She chased him.

"Wait!" Mamori yelped and grabbed his hand. This time much stronger so he couldn't snatch it away that easy.

Hiruma didn't move. Didn't turned around, didn't shake her hand off, he did nothing. Just stand there, in the threshold of the rooftop door, with his back on her.

After a while, Mamori let go of his hand.

"What do you fucking want?" he spoke. With the same coldness and didn't turned to face her.

Mamori choked, "You… It's your doing right? Those photos…" her voice was still trembling.

Hiruma turned around. Mamori was surprised and felt that she wouldn't stand staring straight to his face. So she kept looking down. Her eyes stung again.

"What if I am?" he said, "Hoo… You're fucking embarrassed by that UNTRUE rumor about us dating huh?"

"I… It's not like that!"

"Of course it's fucking like that…" he said in a disturbingly calm voice. "You even said, 'we are NOT dating', didn't you"

"Hiruma… I didn't mean it like that!" Mamori tried to explain herself but he cutted her off.

"Just for you to know Anezaki… It's not my thing to spread some shit rumors. Let alone it's about me…"

Mamori fell silent. She didn't find the strength to say even a word. Hiruma began walked away from her.

Mamori gulped. "Wh… Why are you… Avoiding me?"

Hiruma stopped but didn't answer. Mamori looked up. Hiruma was staring down at her. His eyes show nothing.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not your anything… Just as you said, 'we are NOT dating"

Realization finally struck her, "So… It's all about that…"

"Then, let's make it fucking clear… You said, 'we are NOT dating', then that's fucking it. Why are you fucking complaining? You stay fucking away from me, and I'll gladly stay away from you… The gossips end. After all, we really are NOT fucking dating, huh?" After saying all that, he walked away.

Mamori gritted her teeth. "Fine then! WE ARE NOT DATING!" she screamed. "IT'S OVER!" she screamed once again and then retreated back to the roof top and continue crying her eyes out with new found depression.

Chapter 7: Broke Up

The End

**Omake**

"Suzuna… I think that photo you spread around caused some troubles…" Sena told Suzuna.

That two were walking home after afternoon practice.

Suzuna tilted her head, "Hm? What kind of trouble?"

"Uhm… I don't know for sure but now, I think some thing's going on between Mamori-neechan and Hiruma-san…"

"Ya~! What kind of thing?"

"I don't know… bad thing?"

* * *

A/ N: *sigh* Such a hard to write chapter… I don't know if I write it right or not. Please tell me what you think… I don't know if I wrote their fight well or not… Feedbacks are welcomed ^^. Thank you… and I'm very sorry for the long wait.


	10. Chapter 8: Make Up

First Time

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 8: Make Up

Mamori had tried to suppress the pain in her chest for this past three days. Her heart ached whenever he looked away from her when they met in the hallway. Her eyes stung whenever he ignored her when she spoke to him for formality sake. She couldn't stand the distance he had put between them.

'Does he know how I feel right now…?' Mamori thought as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror inside the girl's toilet, 'Does he feel the same?' a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Mamori went home early and sunk in her bed as soon as she caught sight of it. She buried her head in the pillow then crying her eyes out. Mamori didn't know how long she'd been crying but the faint knock on her bedroom door made her paused her sobbing.

"Mamori, there's a call for you."

"Thanks mom." She replied with slightly shaking voice.

Mamori picked the phone in her room, clear her throat, gulping, and breathing in an out a few times before finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Mamori?"_ It's Sara's voice, _"Are you alright?"_

Mamori smiled a bit, "Sure… I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"_We know you're not okay Mamori…"_ this time it's Ako's voice.

"Ako? Where are you two?"

"_We're on the way to your place."_

"He?"

**17.00, Mamori's Room**

Mamori came with a tray of juices, inside her room where Ako and Sara were already waiting. She put the tray down and sat herself between Ako and Sara.

"Here you go." Mamori offered.

"Thanks." Ako took her glass of juice and Sara followed suit.

"You didn't have to come here, you know." Mamori started.

"Nope. We decided you need some girl talk." Sara declared, leaving no room for any objection.

"About what? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Come on Mamori. Stop pretending that everything's alright." Ako put on her serious look.

"Yeah. We know something's going on between you and him." Ako sent Mamori an accusing glare.

"H… him? Who?" Mamori tried her best to hides everything.

"That commander." Sara pinpointed.

Mamori winced at the mention of that. The image of him came rushing and flooding her mind. The scene of that time on the roof top replayed in her mind. The roof top. Where they started everything, and ended everything. Her vision began to blurry. But the presence of her two friends made her held the tears back. She forced a smile.

Mamori's voice slightly wavers,"Not those rumors… Do you really belie…"

"Stop denying Mamori!" suddenly Sara cut in. "We know you're dating Hiruma. We know that that day, when you told us that the Cheer's captain wanted to confess, it was actually you." Sara continued.

Mamori's fist trembled in her lap. The tear was already filling her eyes. Mamori kept looking down. Ako grab Mamori's trembling fist and rubbed it reassuringly. Mamori looked up. Ako gave her a comforting smile.

"And we know that there's something going on between you two now."

"And we think you might feel better after you talked this out so we came here." Sara held Mamori's other hand gently.

Mamori felt that she could no longer held the emotion back so she let the tears flow and sobbed quietly. Sara and Ako hugged Mamori.

"He… He's so childish! *Sob… sob*… He… He always doing everything that he wants without thinking about me! He… He's heartless! *Sob… sob*… he didn't even know how hurt I am being ignored like that! He… *sob… sob*… I HATE HIM!"

Mamori continued sobbing for a few minutes. Sara and Ako kept calming her down.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ako asked.

Sara and Ako pulled back from her to give Mamori some fresh air. Mamori coughed and wiped her tears.

"Here." Ako offered the juice. Mamori took it and drank it down.

She sighed, "Thanks." Mamori gave them a weak smile.

"Aah… This is not how we do things Mamori… You've made us hearing you ranting about things we don't know." Sara grinned, "Now, it's the time for you to tell us the whole story."

"E… eh?" Mamori blinked.

"True Mamori. Beside, we're not gonna tell anyone, if that's what makes you not telling us." Sara said.

Mamori kept hesitating. She felt embarrassed to talk about her love life. "Uhm…"

"Come on, Mamori… Speak up. We wanted to help you. You had helped us too so it's our turn." Sara insisted.

"Uh well…"finally Mamori giving in. "It's true… We were dating…"

Both girls squealed.

"Wait, what do you mean about 'WERE'?" Ako tilted her head.

"We just broke up… Three days ago."

"WHAT?!" Sara yelped, "Why?!"

"You know that day when some one put our photo on the information board?"

"Oh yeah! That photo! Was that true? Did he really kiss you?" Ako asked excited, "Was that your first kiss?"

"Akooo…" Sara calmed her down. "That's not the topic now! Anyway, what's with the photo and you breaking up?"

"Uh… well. I... said that the photo was not true and we were not dating to anyone…" Mamori looked down, "But that's because I was panic! Everyone were asking me and they expect me to gave the answer they want! And what they want was 'The photo was not true'!" Mamori said her reasoning, "And so I gave them what they want…"

"You denied that you were dating Hiruma…" Sara concluded.

Mamori nodded weakly, "And he heard that… He started to avoid me… It hurts… It hurts so bad…" Mamori clenched her chest, "So I asked him why…"

_Flashback_

_Mamori gulped. "Wh… Why are you… avoiding me?"_

_Hiruma stopped but didn't answer. Mamori looked up. Hiruma was staring down at her. His eyes show nothing._

"_Why shouldn't I? I'm not your anything… Just as you said, 'we are NOT dating" he said blankly._

_Realization finally struck her, "So… It's all about that…"_

"_Then, let's make it fucking clear… You said, 'we are NOT dating', then that's fucking it. Why are you fucking complaining? You stay fucking away from me, and I'll gladly stay away from you… The gossips end. After all, we really are NOT fucking dating, huh?" After saying all that, he walked away._

_Mamori gritted her teeth. "Fine then! WE ARE NOT DATING!" she screamed. "IT'S OVER!"_

_End of Flashback_

Mamori cried again after finishing the story.

"I understand how you felt Mamori. I understand why you said that…" Sara assured Mamori.

"Yeah. It's a normal thing to do. I'd also do that if I were you…"Ako was also trying to calm Mamori down.

"I wonder who spread that photo…" Ako wondered.

**Suzuna's Room**

Suzuna cried soundlessly while listening to the headphone. Thank God she decided to bug Mamori's room that day when she was coming for a sleepover. Suzuna had heard all of it. And she felt terribly guilty right now.

"It was my entire fault… My fault…" Suzuna muttered then buried her face in her arms as she continued crying silently. "What should I do?"

**Next Day**

Mamori felt lighter after yesterday talk. She walked to school less gloomy today. Thought the thought of meeting him slightly slowed down her steps, she kept moving anyway.

'Maybe something good's gonna happen today.' She thought to herself.

Mamori greeted everyone she met and change her shoes in the locker as usual.

"Mamo-nee!" some one called her.

"Huh?!" Mamori turned around to the direction of the voice, "Suzuna-chan?!" Mamori was surprised to see the skater approaching her, in her school uniform.

"Morning!" Suzuna greeted cheerfully.

"Aren't you going to school?"

"Nah. Not today. There's something extremely important that I have to tell you Mamo-nee." Suzuna said, suddenly sounding serious.

"Huh?"

"Come on Mamo-nee!"Suzuna dragged Mamori to the direction of the club house. The bell ranged.

"Wait, Suzuna-chan! I have classes!"

"That can wait."

"Wait! But…"

Suzuna ignored Mamori and kept dragging her. They finally got to the club house. Suzuna slides the door open with the spare key Sena had gave her. The room was empty.

"Good." Suzuna said.

Then the two girls came inside. Suzuna ushered Mamori to take a seat. Mamori did reluctantly, still worrying about her class.

"Suzuna-chan? What is this all about?"

Suzuna stood in front of Mamori. Her lip was trembling.

"Wh… What's wrong Suzuna-chan?"

A sob escaped Suzuna's lips. Followed by another sob and finally, Suzuna was crying.

"I… *sob* I'm really really sorry Mamo-nee *hiccup*!"

"Waa! Su… Suzuna-chan!? Why are you crying?" Mamori's motherly instinct kicked in and commanded her to comfort the crying cheerleader.

"That… *sob*… About that… It was my entire fault!"

"Calm down Suzuna-chan… shh… shh…" Mamori stroked Suzuna's head. "Calm down first and tell me what this is all about."

After Suzuna had calm down a bit, Mamori looked down at her. "Then what is it?" she asked gently.

Suzuna gulped heavily, "That photo…" Suzuna looked down, "It was me who spread it…"

Mamori was surprised with this confession. 'Where did she get that picture?'

"I'm really really sorry Mamo-nee! I have ruined everything!" Suzuna bowed.

"Where did you get that picture?"

"Uhm… Me and Sena… Kinda saw you two together that day so… Normally we followed you…"

'Normally, huh?' Mamori thought.

Suzuna looked up and forced herself to look at Mamori in the eyes despite the terrible guilt she felt, "I… I'm sorry Mamo-nee… I made you broke up with You-nii…"

Mamori gave Suzuna a relaxing smile, "It's not entirely your fault Suzuna… I shouldn't have denying it in the first place… It's partly my fault too…" Mamori hugged Suzuna.

Suzuna smiled and hugged Mamori back. But then Suzuna pulled back.

"Hey, Mamo-nee. Do you want to come back to You-nii?"

"Eh… Well… Yes…" Mamori muttered. "But I said 'It's over…' How do I say I wanna come back with him again?"

"Well, you told everyone that you were not dating You-nii. Maybe You-nii is not as heartless as I thought since his reaction was like that."

"True… Maybe he's not the one who hurt me… Maybe I'm the one who hurt him first…"

"Well, to be honest, I'm gonna kill my boyfriend if he told everyone that I'm not his girlfriend."

Mamori fell silent. After she gave it some thought, Mamori decided that Suzuna was right. It's possible so it's up to her to fix this mess.

"You're right Suzuna… But how do I fix this…"

Suzuna smirked, "That's why I'm here Mamo-nee…"

**Lunch Break, Deimon High**

Mamori ran to the PA room. She unlocked the door with the spare key she got from Suzuna, and then bragged in.

"Yosuke-kun!" she called out.

Yosuke, the school DJ, surprised then put off his headphone. "Anezaki-san! We're on air!"

Mamori didn't say anything instead, she grabbed Yosuke by his collar and then dragged him out of the PA room. She dumped him out then locked the door.

Ignoring the banging of the door from outside, she grabbed the microphone, took a deep breathe, and

"I MAMORI ANEZAKI, SENIOR YEAR STUDENT OF DEIMON HIGH, AM DATING YOICHI HIRUMA, SENIOR YEAR STUDENT OF DEIMONG HIGH! THE PHOTO THAT WAS PUBLISHED IN THE SCHOOL'S INFORMATION BOARD WAS ABSOLUTELY REAL!" Mamori breathed in and out, "AND HELL YEAH! HE KISSED ME! THAT WAS OUR FUCKING FIRST DATE!" Mamori fell to the ground after that shocking declaration.

The school fell deadly silent. No one dare to even move e single inch. They were too shocked to move.

DRRRRTTT!

The PA door blasted open by a machine gun. Mamori wiped her head back and saw Yoichi Hiruma emerging from the smoke, smirking. How Mamori missed that smirk.

"You fucking Creampuff Monster…" he walked up to her and pulled her up.

Hiruma grabbed the microphone from her, "YOU HEAR THAT FUCKING BRATS?! IF ANYONE WANNA TAKE MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, OVER MY DEADBODY! YA-HA!"

Chapter 8: Make Up

The End

**Omake**

"Hiruma-kun! Your part was too much! No one talked to me for the rest of the day!" Mamori protested.

That two were walking home side by side.

"Kekeke… Serves them right."

"Well you didn't have to go that far!"

He ignored her, "Who the fuck spread that photo anyway?"

"Oh… It's Suzuna. Sorry. I thought it was you… Oh, but don't blame her for this! She helped me with that… operation…" Mamori blushed.

"Tch… so that was fucking skate's work." Hiruma said. "You should curse more fucking girlfriend. You're pretty good at it." He gave her a playful grin.

"Ugh!" she punched his shoulder lightly. It felt so long since the last time they walked home together like this.

"Uhm… I wonder how she knew about our date… And how did she know that we broke up? I only told it to Ako and Sara…"

Hiruma shrugged, "That fucking brat has her fucking own way…"

Mamori fell silent, "Hiruma-kun, come to my room." She invited him.

Hiruma stopped walking, "What?!"

"Come over to my house. I have a feeling Suzuna-chan bug my room. You can help me getting rid of them… Don't imagine things!"

A/ N: Maybe you're tired of my useless excuse for late update… So I'll just shut up. Review please… Let me know if you like it or not and why you like it or not like it ^^

P. S: Two more chapters to go!


	11. Chapter 9: Parting Ways

First Time

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 9: Parting Ways

"_What's with this fucking phone call?" _Mamori could hear his annoyed tone from the other end of the phone.

"Ha ha… Nah… Just feels like calling you…" Mamori said as she plays with her rocket-bear phone strap.

"_Tch…Cut this crap fucking girlfriend..."_ he said.

"What? You don't like it? Fine then… Bye…" and she cut the call.

Five minutes latter and he didn't call back. Mamori growled as she dialing his number.

"_What?!"_ he picked up.

"Why didn't you call back?!" she yelled.

"_You're the one who cut the fucking line! Means you're done talking!"_

"Ugh…" Mamori massage her aching temple, "Enough… I just wanna know if you will show up in the Graduation Ceremony tomorrow…" Mamori said, giving in.

Hiruma was silent for a moment before finally answered, _"You'll see…"_

Mamori could imagine the smirk on his face as he spoke.

She let out a sigh, "Just as I thought… Never a straight answer…"

Hiruma cackled from the other line.

"Well then, see ya…"

"_Hmm..."_

**Next day 04.27 pm, Deimon High Auditorium**

The Main Hall was already crowded by all the seniors. Every one had accepted their graduation and they were waiting for the principal to offer a closing speech. Mamori chatted with her friends as they wait for the principal. For a moment, she glanced around the boys on the other side of the auditorium. Seeing no blonde hair, Mamori sighed.

'Where is he?' she thought. Hiruma had strangely taken his graduation certificate without doing something unusual, and then disappear as soon as he got off the stage. 'Well at least that means no 'surprise attack' for today...' she thought.

With that in mind, she continued chatting happily with her friends, ignoring the slight disappoint from his absence. The principal went up to the stage. All the students went silent and the ruckus auditorium went silent. The principal started his speech as usual. And as usual, it was long, and boring, and made the students to started chatting again, ignoring the principal.

So far, everything went smoothly. But that's only until Mamori's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked and was surprise to see that it was Hiruma calling.

She immediately picked it up, "What Hiruma-kun?! I'm in the aula! Why aren't you showing up!?"

"Shut up fucking girlfriend... I need a helping hand here. Come to the rooftop now! And make it fucking quick!"

"What?! What are you up to!" she said half whispering half shouting. So much for thinking that today's gonna be normal...

"Kekekeke... Let's say... a fucking gift..."

"... Hearing it from you give me the creeps..."

"Like hell I care. Just shut up and get your ass here!"

Mamori humph-ed then cut the line. She stood up from her seat and whispered to Ako beside her, "Ako, I'm going to the toilet."

Ako nodded, "Want me to come to?"

"No no no. I'm fine." Mamori said.

Then, she crept up to the back of the auditorium, and went out. Just when she reached the 2nd floor, her phone vibrated again. She checked and as she had thought, it was Hiruma.

"What?! I'm on my way!"

"Hurry it fucking up!"

She growled and snapped her phone shut. 'Ugh! And why am I following this?!' she thought as she stomped her feet up to the third floor and finally, she reached the rooftop. She was surprised when a hand shoot up, grabbing her by the arm.

"Waaa! Hiruma-kun! Stop doing' that!" Mamori yelled while Hiruma dragged her to the edge of the roof top.

Finally, Hiruma let go of her. Mamori rubbed her shore arm. "Here." Hiruma threw her a match.

She caught it by reflex. "What's this for?" she asked curiously.

The only answer from him was a sneer, and he looked in front of her. Mamori followed his gaze and finally realize that there are lots of fireworks in front of her. She gasped.

"Wow... this..." Mamori was wide-eyed.

"You light that fucking side. Do it on my count." He commanded while walking to the other end of the rooftop.

Mamori did as he told and walking to the other side. She kneeled in front of the first firework. Mamori looked at Hiruma on the other side, waiting for the signal. Hiruma was looking at his laptop, and then smirking.

"The fucking principal's finally up... Fucking Girlfriend, on fuckin' three! One! Two! Fucking THREEE! YA—HA!"

Mamori and Hiruma light the fireworks. Loud noises soon filled the darkening sky. Mamori's mouth gapped at the ordinary, yet wonderful sight in front of her.

"NEXT!" Mamori heard Hiruma yelled.

"Huh?!"

"Light the fucking next!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Mamori quickly kneeled in front of the next firework. "Now!" he yelled and she light up the firework.

"Next!" he yelled, and she light up the firework.

Seven other yell and all the fireworks were coloring the dark-oranges sky. Hiruma and Mamori stood in the middle of the rooftop. All the seniors were already filled the school field by the time the first fireworks exploded on the sky, so now, they're already enjoying the sight. Many of them cried because of this surprise on the last day of their life as a high school student.

Hiruma pulled out a megaphone and screamed through it.

"FUCKING BRATS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING WEEPIN ABOUT!? GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP HERE AND GET THE FUCKING PARTY STARTED! YA—HA!"

He was grinning widely.

"Huh?! What party?" Mamori asked as she watched the seniors began entering the classroom building.

"This!" Hiruma said and five fireworks were already sparkling on his hand.

"Eh!?"

Sena and Monta burst out from the rooftop door, carrying a plastic bag, full of canned drinks on each hand. The Huh Bros, Komusubi, Kurita, Musashi, Yukimitsu, Natsuhiko, even Suzuna were following behind with snacks and drinks and more fireworks.

"YA--! We're here!" Suzuna yelled.

"Start the party MAX!" Monta doing his pose as usual.

Soon, the seniors filled the roof top. Fireworks sparkling everywhere, canned drink crashed here and there, they shouted 'kanpai!' here and there. The girls were crying with their friends, the boys were dancing and singing, some even confessing their love.

Mamori was on the crying girls group. She cried along with her classmates, Disciplinary Committee members and other clubs manager.

Club members were also there, organized by Hiruma, they became slaves, buying all the fireworks and preparing sound system for this. But they enjoy the party anyway. They're happily spending their last moment with their seniors, dancing and crying.

"EVERYONE!" a cry made everyone stopped whatever they were doing, and looked up on top of the door building.

There, Natsuki Ogata, the basket ball captain, stood with the megaphone in one hand, and canned soda in other. On his back, all the captain of clubs in Deimon High, were gathering.

"To night, all the captains here will sing for ALL OF YOU!" Natsuki yelled and raised his drink. "KANPAAAAAIIII!"

"KANPAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" the crowd cheered.

And then, nobody cared when the hell the music had started banging but soon, the karaoke competition between all the captain had started. Everyone had waited for the Devil Bats Captain but as they expected, the devil had vanished.

Mamori text him, _'Where are you?! Chickening out?'_

His reply was, _'Kekekeke... Can't miss this blackmail-mine, fucking girlfriend.'_

Mamori sighed. Another text came to her cell phone. From Hiruma.

'_Don't u fucking dare go fucking home alone.'_

Mamori smiled, _'Then, you should walk me. Sara and Ako's house are the other way.'_

A few minutes later, his reply came, _'Fine.'_

"HEY! IT'S MIDNIGHT!" the yell made all the partying seniors and club members grumbled before quickly stop partying, then heading home. The party ended with all the fireworks had burned, the cans were empty, snacks lying everywhere.

And the master mind of all this was walking his 'fucking girlfriend' home.

Hiruma and Mamori were walking down the quiet street side by side. Mamori was laughing freely while Hiruma had his usual smirk on his face.

"Geez Hiruma-kun. You could at least tell me you're gonna do something like that." Mamori said then laughing again at the memories of the Principal's pale face.

Hiruma smirks wider. They went silent for a few minutes so Mamori tried to bring something to chat on

"So... Uhm, where are you going after this?" Mamori asked.

"America." Hiruma answered flatly.

Mamori stopped waking. "What?" she mumbled to herself. "A... America?"

Hiruma also stopped walking and looked back at her. "Yeah."

"H... H... How long?" uneasines began gulfing her chest.

"Who knows." He said. His face was stoick. Mamori couldn't read anything from his steel eyes.

Mamori looked down. "I... I thought you'll stay in Japan..." Mamori whispered to herself as her lips quivering. "Will you come back?" she looked up and asked him with wavering tone.

Hiruma didn't answer. He didn't do anything when a single tear rolled down her cheek and she covered her eyes as another tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I... I... I'll wait..." Mamori managed to say between sobs.

"Don't." He said coldly.

Mamori froze for a few second, before crying harder. Hiruma steped closer and braced her while whispered, "Don't fucking wait... I don't know if I'll come back or not..."

Chapter 9: Parting Ways

The End

**Omake**

"Mamori Anezaki…" Mamori's mom growled as she slammed the phone down. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Though this is your last day as a high school student, I will NOT tolerate THIS!" she then locked the front door.

"If you want to get in, someone has to take you through your window." She mumbled and stomped to her room.

A/N: … … … I'm sorr

Akaba: *slam his guitar on Jill's head*

Jill: UGH! *bleeding to death* W… W… Why… Ar… are you doing this..? *blood coughing*

Akaba: Fuu… Someone told me to. He said, 'That's for taking so long for an update!'.

Jill: … … I'm sorry… *cough* I… was…

Akaba: Busy…

Jill: O.o How did you know?!

Akaba: Standard excuse… Now die… *beat Jill to a bloody pulp*


	12. Last Chapter: Reunion

First Time

By Jillian Leonhart

Last Chapter: Reunion

* * *

**1.25 pm, Kurodo's Café**

"Again?!" Amane shouted out, shocked, drawing the attentions of the café occupants. "Oops… Sorry. It's nothing." Amane said apologetically then turned back to Mamori.

"Uh-huh…" Mamori said to her college friend in front of her, while massaging her aching temple.

Amane shook her head slowly, "No no no… This isn't right Anezaki… He's the third already! How many more guys are you planning on dating for the next three weeks?!"

Mamori sighed then sipping her milk tea before replying" It's not my fault Amane… I was just trying to find the 'right' one…"

"Well then, could you do that without breaking boys' heart?" Amane took a bite of her sandwich. "The Karma would get you back, you know… I know it first hand. Thrust me…"

"Aah… Don't say things like that!" Mamori moaned and hung her head, "It's not like I'm happy turning down boys like that… They keep on coming after me and I feel bad for turning them down so…"

"And you don't feel bad for dumping them after a few weeks?" Amane raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I feel bad too…"she looked down, "But I think at least I'd give them some happiness for daring their self to express their feelings?"

This time, it's Amane's turn to sighed, "That would only make them even more down Anezaki… They think they're not good enough for you…"

"Ah! Then how do I keep them away Amane!? Help me!"

"Find your 'right' one already! That way, everything's solved, right?"

"How?!"

"Dunno… It's your heart's job…." She took another bite from her sandwich.

Mamori slumped on her seat as the guilty feeling still laced on her. She had just dumped Hotaru, the third guy she'd date since she entered collage six month ago. Mamori had said "Sorry" and his response, which was, "I know you don't really like me from the start" make her felt guilty even more. Not to mention he said that while smiling…

"Who's your 'right' one anyway? Have you find him?" Amane asked.

Mamori lifted up her head, "Hm… I don't know… But I think 'he' is not here…"

"Maybe 'he' is that 'Hiruma' you told me back then…" Amane smiled at Mamori's shocked reaction.

It's been so long since last time she heard that name. Six months… But feels like ages. After that night he told her he's off to America, she never had anymore contacts with him. No text, no phones, no e-mails, nothing. Recalling his name triggered the anger and emotion that she had pent up all this time.

"No way…" Mamori said and propping up her cheek on her hand and rested it on the table. "Beside, he told me not to wait, so I'm not… And that means he's not coming back… And that means he couldn't be the one…" she said irritated.

"Hm… Are you sure? I still remember how love-struck your face was when you told me everything about him at our Orientation…"

"Th… That WAS back then! Now is NOW!"

"Hm… And if I remember it right, this café, your favorite café, was where you had your 'hell' first date with him right?" Amane giggled recalling how she laughed so hard when Mamori told her how her first date was like a hellish runaway.

"A… It's just…" Mamori was going to retort back but a glimpse of a familiar figure coming out form the café just now, caught her attention.

Amane gave Mamori's freezing form a questioning look, before following Mamori's gaze to the café entrance. No one's there.

So Amane was surprised when suddenly Mamori dashed for the entrance, ignoring her bag and her shocked friend. Amane quickly followed her, being stopped by the waitress because they hadn't paid, paid for their meal reluctantly, before finally able to catch up on her, outside the café.

Mamori stood unmoving in front of the entrance. Her eyes gazing far ahead towards the crowd of people, making it's hard for Amane to know who she was staring at.

"H… Hiruma-kun?" Mamori called out not so loud.

Amane was very surprised when someone from the crowd actually turned his head and stared at Mamori with equally surprised look.

That guy was tall, with strange sharp ears, and dark-blonde spiky hair. His feature was sharp, and his slightly gaping mouth showed his extra long canines. 'Is this that 'Hiruma'?' Amane stared back and fort between Mamori and that guy Mamori just called 'Hiruma-kun'.

She didn't know if it's lucky or unlucky, her cell phone rang, broking the trance of those two. It's from Seta, her boyfriend.

"Hello, hon?" she greeted while gave Mamori an apologetic look, and signaling her that she had to go, then walked off with cell phone in her ears. That leaves those two to their selves.

He never expected to meet her here. So he let himself surprised this time. And she was shocked as well. After all this time, Mamori didn't expect him to coming back into her life again. But then again, she didn't expect herself to run after him and called him out. And she didn't expect him to turn around either.

Everything was unexpected.

"Anezaki…" he was the first to spoke. He took a few steps closer.

Hearing his crisp voice makes her knees weak. But Mamori was pissed off by how she felt disappointed because he called her 'Anezaki' instead of 'fucking girlfriend' or 'creampuff monster'. Remembering that nicknames made her winched slightly.

Their eyes met each other's. None of them seems able to break the eye contact. They didn't spoke anything for a long time. Awkwardness began creeping in.

"You… You… You come back…" Mamori finally able to made that out with a slightly wavering tone.

"Yeah." He smirked.

Oh. How Mamori missed that smirk. Looks like all the efforts she'd made up 'till now to forget everything about him was in vain. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't think. And Hiruma himself was not so helping because he was copying her stance, stood silent.

Hiruma suddenly broke off his stance and dipped his hand on his pocket, and fished out a black cell phone.

"Hiruma." He replied curtly but his eyes still glazed with Mamori's. "Huh?! … … Right. I'll be there soon." He slowly turned around and walked away. But before he turned from Mamori, he did a hand sign they used to use back in the high school days.

'I'll call you latter.' He signed.

Mamori couldn't hold back her smile because the fact that he still remembers the hand signs. She sign back 'Whatever' while smiling.

Mamori then walked home, planning on a long shower to calm herself down. She forgot that she still had class at 2 pm.

**7.46 pm, Mamori's Room**

Mamori didn't think about it back then but she just realized it as she got off from the bath.

'Why am I thinking that he's the old Hiruma?' she thought. 'Time changes everyone… Even Hiruma… He must have changed… He… Might not be his old devil-Hiruma anymore… And… He… He might've forgets about me… And have someone else… by his side…'

Mamori's eyes stung at the thought. 'Plus, he told me not to wait back then… Maybe that's because he was planning on leaving from the start…' Mamori dwelled on her thought further as she laid on her back in her bed. 'Then why does he show up again now? Or maybe, he didn't expect to meet me again back then… Maybe he said that he'll be calling just for modest sake… There's no way he knows my new number and he didn't ask for it back at the café…'

Doubt kept feeling her chest as night grew darker and colder. She lied awake, waiting for his call, while thinking about him. And the more she thought about it, the more true it seems that he had completely left her.

Mamori had completely forgets about waiting his call when suddenly her phone vibrated on her nightstand. She picked it up and saw a new number calling on the screen.

"Anezaki here." she greeted.

"Hey…"

Mamori froze. It was him. It was his voice that greeted her from the other end. It felt like years since last time Mamori heard that husky, crisp, sharp voice from the phone. She held her breath.

"Is that you?" Mamori asked, not sure what to say.

"Who do you fuckin' mean?" he asked back. Mamori could hear the playful smirk on his tone.

"Still hasn't pipe down with the cursing?" that was the first time Mamori felt relaxed after hearing someone cursing.

"Kekeke…" he cackled. Mamori sighed and smiled.

They both fell silent for a while. Neither of them seemed to know what to say.

Hiruma was the one who break the silence, "So, how's life?"

"Uhm… Nothing special… How 'bout you?"

"Little busy with shit stuff…"

Mamori smiled as her worries slowly washed away by the familiar comfort feeling his voice had gave her. 'Maybe he hasn't changed that much…' she thought to herself.

"Fucking miss me that much aren't you?" he said.

Mamori stuttered, "Wh… Wha… What?! I'm not…"

He cut off, "How does it feel, being 'Miss Boys-Dumper' in your fucking first year Anezaki?"

Mamori's eyes grew even wider, "Ho… How did you..?" she coughed, "I mean, what do you mean?!" she managed to cover up her surprise. 'How did he knows!?' she thought.

"Kekekeke… Cut it out Anezaki. Just for your fucking information, I still got my hands on everything like the good old days…" he chuckled softly.

"Uh… I… Uhm…" feeling annoyed, she retorted, "So… So what?! I… I can do whatever I want… You got a problem with that?!" Mamori said.

"Nope…"

She snapped, "Then why did you call?!"

"Hmm…Just feels like annoy you."

"Don't!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hiruma-kun?"

"…"

"Are you still there?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Do you miss me?"

"…" Mamori kept silent instead of screaming 'fucking yeah you idiot!'

"I see you didn't wait for me…" he said, sounding serious.

"You told me not to, so I didn't."

"…"

"Why do you come back?" she asked.

"'Cuz I fucking can…"

"Why… did you tell me not to wait?" Mamori's voice began to waver as the anger she had pent up until now began to creep up, urging her to yell at the blonde she was speaking to.

"Cuz I didn't know if I ever gonna come back." He said. He continued, "I didn't want you ended up waiting forever…"

Mamori snapped "Did you know?" a tear rolled down her cheek, "Did you know how I felt?!" another tear come rolling down, and a sob managed to escaped her lips despite her effort to hold it back, "Did you know how hopeless I am?! Did you know how angry I am?! Did you know how I wanted to punch you in the face for leaving me like that?!" by that time, Mamori had given up holding back her tears and let it flow freely, "Did you know…sob… How I wanted you to come back?!" she cried.

Hiruma stayed silent, hearing her sob through the phone. "I'm sorry…" he said.

Mamori kept crying.

"I'm sorry, Anezaki." He said again.

Her cry slowly subsided.

"I'm sorry…" he said yet again.

"Shut up!" Mamori snapped with still wavering voice, "Now, why do you come back now?" she said, "Why do you come back to my life again?!"

"… I come to take back my Creampuff Monster."

Mamori was surprised by his words. "What makes you think you CAN have back something you've thrown away?!" she asked angrily "I don't want you in my life!"

"But I want you…"

"!!" Mamori froze.

"I want you and I'm gonna do what-fucking-ever it takes to have you."

Mamori couldn't say a word. She was pissed off by how his words always managed to melt her sense away, how easy he manipulated her into forgetting what he had made her feel for this past six months, and how happy she was, knowing that he was back… back to her.

"And that includes hiding in your closet and watching you sleep." He said a moment latter.

Mamori snapped from her inner thought and rushed to her closet in panic. She quickly opened it up to find her clothes inside. No mass of blonde hair, or sharp snarling face greeted her from inside like she'd imagined.

"Kekekeke… Can totally see you check your fucking closet." He chuckled.

"Why you!" Mamori yelled.

He snorted, "So… Did I get back my fucking Creampuff Monster?"

Mamori thought for a bit before she got something in mind, "Seems like you have to do something to have your Creampuff Monster back."

"Whatever you fucking wish Your fucking Majesty…" he said mockingly, making her laughed.

"Okay. You'll have your Creampuff Monster back after you tell me whatever I ask you."

"That's a fucking deal…" he said smirking.

"Okay. First, why did you left to America…?"

Last Chapter: Reunion

The End

**Omake**

Trurururuuuuut

Trurururuuuuut

Sena was surprised and stunned when suddenly Suzuna's cell rang while his lip was making its way toward Suzuna's. The cheer's captain was surprised too. The couple ended up blushing furiously, and Suzuna fumbled to picked up her phone.

"He… Hello?"

"Fucking skate." It was Hiruma.

"You-nii?!" Suzuna's eyes widened. As well as Sena who's also surprised at the sudden call from the ex-captain.

"Are you doing you fucking work?"

"Huh?... Oh That! Fufufu… Of course You-nii. So you finally can come back huh?" she said. The matchmaker aura filled her. Sena sweat-dropped.

"Just give me your fucking work now! I'll fucking give you a fucking mail address. Send it fucking there."

"Right away sir! Fufufu… She had got quiet a lot of Boyfriends You-nii…" Suzuna said smirking.

"…" Hiruma didn't say a word.

"Fufufufu… Jealous are we…"

"Shut your trap fucking skate! Just sent the data after you got the fucking address!" he snapped then hung up on her.

"Fufufufu… He's jealous." She said to Sena.

"Uhm… Suzuna, what's that 'work' he meant?"

"Oh… It's nothing… Just spying on Mamo-nee."

"Hieee?! Wh… What's that for?!"

"You-nii asks me. " she smiled. "Oh, and You-nii gave me photos of your sleeping face for this!" she winked.

Sena blushed, "What?! Where did he got that?!"

* * *

A/ N: _ Another late update from me… I'm really really sorry. It's my final year on high school so actually I shouldn't be writing anything like this but… I can't help but feel that at least I should finish this before my National Exam.

So that was the last chapter. I think I started to loose my writing skill T_T. Do you want an epilogue? I'll write an epilogue if at least five people want me to so, review away please ^^. And I also still wanna hear what you think about this chapter. Maybe someone's OOC? Or my grammars get worse?

After this, I maybe won't write anything for a while. Actually I wanted to read the new fics that had piled up, but I don't have the time…

See you later guys ^^. I love you all.

Wish me luck on my National Exam! ^^ I hope I can pass up with a good score ^^.

P. S: To Bar-Ohki. I miss you so much! . I wanna read your fics but can't! T_T I really miss Emiko… I'll read them as soon as I got the time XD


	13. Epilogue: Best of Me

First Time

By Jillian Leonhart

Epilogue: Best of Me

A/ N: The title was taken from the song that inspires me for this epilogue. Best of Me is by The Starting Line. Cool song XD

"First, why did you off to America, right after our graduation, and without planning to come back?" Mamori began her interrogation.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was recruited by CIA and they told me to hurl my ass off to the fucking HQ right after I finish with fucking school stuffs here?"

"…" Mamori was speechless. "You serious?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Try guess…" he said playfully.

"Uhm… I don't know… You haven't changed that much as I see… Knowing you, you could be lying… But nothing's impossible for you…" she said. 'And if he really is getting himself involved with CIA, everything seems right…' she thought.

"It's up to you, believe me or not… Is there any other fucking questions?" he said followed by a sound of a gum popping.

Mamori's eyes widened a bit, "You still craft for bubble gum?!"

"Is that one of the fucking question?"

"Uhm… No… Just curious…"

"Then that's not on the fucking deal… I'm not gonna fucking answer. Kekeke…"

"Ugh…" she got pissed off by how easy he could get on her nerve.

"So, where are the fucking questions?"

"Why did you never EVER contact, nor e-mail me?"

"No fucking phones, nor fucking internet back there. Still a fucking rookie…"

"What did you do there?"

"Can't tell you."

"Ugh…Okay… You seriously getting yourself recruited by CIA!?"

"It's fucking up to you to believe it or not…"

Mamori sighed to calm herself down. "Okay… I'll assume you really ARE an CIA agent now… then… What makes an elite agent like you can come back here?"

"Field training. I'm on a fucking mission."

Mamori's mind quickly thought, 'he's not staying forever.' She said "Then… You're gonna go back there once your mission is over…" she stated.

She heard Hiruma snorted in the other end, "Still wildly making fucking assumption, aren't you?"

"That's true, right? You're gonna be pulled back once whatever it is you have to do here is over."

"If I said 'fucking no' would I finally got my fucking Creampuff Monster?"

"You didn't?! You'll stay in Japan?!"

"If I do this fucking mission right, I'll be on fucking stand by here."

Mamori gapped. "You REALLY joining CIA?!"

A moment of pause before Hiruma speak up, "It's fucking amazing how you still don't believe me…"

"A… Alright … You… You really are an CIA Agent… And you're back because you're in a mission?" Mamori couldn't help but think that it started to sounds like a novel book.

"Hm…"

"And… You're gonna stay here in Japan?"

"Yeah… Actually I forced myself back here. A fucking high schooler just doesn't sound so fucking good for them so they agree to let me finish College here."

Mamori smiled to herself. Everything was too good to be true. "So you're really back…"

"Yeah… Is that all?"

Mamori tried to think up another question but nothing comes in mind All she could thought is that he's back, and he's still hers, and he's somehow and CIA agent now.

He chuckled, "Are you still fucking there?"

"Huh? Oh… Uh…"

"Well… Are you finished with your fucking interrogation?"

"Uhm… Well… Yeah… I guess." She mumbled.

"And where the fuck is my fucking Creampuff Monster?" he said almost whispered.

That sent Mamori's heart thumping hard, "U… Uh…" Mamori couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Ya-ha… Found you…" he said.

A knock on her window made her jump. She quickly got up from her bed, then went to her window, with her phone still on her ear. Her knees wobbled when she opened up the curtain, and found a familiar blonde devil sat on a tree trunk across from her window, holding a black cell phone, grinning at her.

He said trough the phone. "Miss me, fucking girlfriend?"

_**Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone**_

_**The worst is over… You can have the best of me**_

_**We got older but we're still young**_

_**We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up…**_

Mamori smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I miss you so much…" she said on the phone.

"Said that again…" he told her.

"I miss you so fucking much."

"I fucking miss you too." He told her.

She smiled.

_**Here we lay again on two separate beds riding phone lines**_

_**To meet up familiar voice, the pictures come from memories**_

_**We reflect on miss communications and miss understandings**_

_**And missing each other too**_

_**Much had too much to let go**_

_**We'll turn our music down, and we'll whisper**_

Mamori opened up her, set aside her phone, and whispered his name, "Hiruma …kun"

He smirked. "Fucking girlfriend…" he whispered

_**Say what you thinking right now**_

She giggled, he chuckled.

_**Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone**_

_**The worst is over… You can have the best of me**_

_**We got older but we're still young**_

_**We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up…**_

"C'mere." He offered a hand to her.

"What?" she stared at him.

"Let's go somewhere." He said, grinning.

"Y… You want me to jump out of my own window?!"

"Well, you can do that if that's what you fucking want. But if you have one, you can use a fucking door." He joked.

Mamori half smiled, half frowned. An expression Hiruma didn't realize he'd missed. She said again, "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere… I'll wait at the fucking door." He said then jumped off the three.

That left her with no choice but go down her apartment. She opened the door, walked out, and found him standing next to a bicycle. He gave her his trade mark grin. Mamori walked closer slowly. Every step she made, the stronger she felt his smell, his aura, his presence. She just realized how deep she'd missed him.

Mamori wanted to just hug him real tight, but unsure if it was alright. Here comes Hiruma's mind reading. When Mamori was a step away from him, he grabbed her and pulled her in a hug. Mamori chocked. Couldn't believe what he just did.

"I know you want this… Kekeke." He teased, still holding her.

Mamori pinched his waist, "You jerk…" she said that while smiling.

"Aw! Kekeke… That hurts fucking girlfriend." He strokes her hair.

***

"Hiruma-kun, where are we going?" she screamed over to Hiruma who was steering the bike.

"Kekekeke… Just thought you want some fucking nostalgic time." He yelled back at her.

Hiruma rowed the bike fast. Mamori started to know the place. 'It's Deimon district.' She thought.

Once they stroll down beside a river, Hiruma slowed down.

"Kuromisa…" Mamori said.

Hiruma grinned and drive the bike to the river bed. They got off the bike. Mamori gazing to the calm river, glittering, reflected the full moon above. Mamori smiled. She then gazed at the road they used to run over back at the high school day.

"It's been so long." She murmured to herself.

"Not really." He said.

She stared at him, "Well yeah… It's just 6 months… But for me, feels like it's been so long…"

Hiruma snorted. Mamori sat herself on the grass. "Maybe, because I'm the only one who couldn't move on. I'm tired with all the boys I went with just so I could get my mind off things." She smiled bitterly.

Hiruma also sat himself next to Mamori, already chewing a bubble gum. Like Mamori, He stared at the river too.

"I've date lots of boys you know." Mamori laughed at herself.

"Kekekeke… Heard you even date the fucking red-eyed."

"Yeah…" she laughed, "How did you know that?"

"You know how."

She laughed a bit, "Are you jealous?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Ehm… Maybe not."

_**Jumping to conclusions made me fall away from you**_

_**I'm so glad that the truth, has brought back together me and you**_

Mamori felt awkward remembering the last time they had a real fight. She shook her head to remove the thought.

_**We're sitting on the ground, and we'll whisper**_

_**Say what you thinking out loud**_

"Don't do that again." He suddenly said.

"Huh?" Mamori confused and stared at him.

"I don't like jerks toying over my thing." He said that while staring straight to her eyes.

Mamori froze.

_**Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone**_

_**The worst is over… You can have the best of me**_

_**We got older but we're still young**_

_**We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up…**_

Hiruma leaned closer to Mamori slowly. Mamori couldn't react a bit.

_**We'll turn our music down**_

_**And we'll whisper**_

"Be mine..." He murmured

_**We're sitting on the ground and we'll whisper**_

Mamori nodded. "Sure…"

_**We'll turn our music down**_

_**We'll sitting on the ground**_

_**The next time I'm in town**_

_**We will kiss girl**_

Hiruma leaned closer and they lips met. Mamori closed her eyes. She let herself fall back to the grass as Hiruma kissed her down. They stayed that way before Hiruma broke the kiss and stared down at her with his sharp jade eyes.

"Tell you what… I'm entering you fucking university."

"I've guessed that."

"And you'll gonna be my fucking manager again."

"What?!"

"We're making another fucking team. Kekekeke…"

Mamori's and Hiruma's eyes narrowed when suddenly a flashlight shone down at them.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING LAYING THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" a local police yelled at them and began ran to the river bank.

Hiruma got up grinning. He offered a hand to Mamori while saying, "Let's fucking run for it!"

Mamori grabbed his hand, "Hell yeah!"

And they speed away on their bike, leaving the poor police man chased them, panting.

The End

A/ N: Nyehehehe… Uhm, is that acceptable?

P. S: Please do tell me if you feel the lyrics I inserted there disturb your reading.


End file.
